Medieval Adventures: A tragic story
by Nightfly123
Summary: Years before the time of King Blu, two birds, one male and one female, were born and they both have an important destiny: To defeat Morgana and bring peace back to the kingdom. This is easier said than done because Morgana isn't the only one that poses a problem, Eduardo's anger towards sorcerers is another obstacle to overcome. This is the story of Lilac and Andrio.
1. The birth of two future heroes

**Hello everyone. Here is the first chapter of this new story. This story will explain the origins of Diaglo's parents, Lilac and Andrio. I hope that you enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

The day was cloudy and dark which hovered over a small hut in a forest that stood just beyond the boundaries of King Eduardo's kingdom as a baby was born in the hut while the baby's mother and father looked at their baby with smiles on their faces as the mother had given birth to a baby girl.

The baby's girls parents had smiles on their faces as they knew that they have witnessed a very important moment in their lives and they were determined to make sure that their daughter is protected from those that wish to her harm due to the fact their daughter, like her parents, is a sorceress.

The parents are both sorcerer and sorceress who have lived together in relative harmony as they attempted to have a normal life away from battling evil, though, they were hunted down by paranoid birds who hate magic and they have managed to survive being hunted along with their fellow wizards and witches.

"Look at our daughter, William" said the female Spix Macaw as she smiled. "She's beautiful, don't you think?".

"I sure do, she's liked her mother" said William as he returned the smile. "We should give her a name".

"I have been thinking about that" said the female Spix Macaw as she got an idea. "I think we should call her...Lilac".

"That's a beautiful name, Veronica" said William as he smiled at his wife. "We are going to protect her, together".

"Especially from you-know-who" said Veronica as she became worried. "She's still out there, somewhere".

"At least, Merlin stands in her way" said William as he calmed his wife down. "We are not going to let anything happen to Lilac".

Veronica smiled at her husband before the two shared a kiss, which lasted a few seconds until they released each other, as they began to look after their daughter, Lilac, knowing that they have to prepare her for the danger that she faces from the outside world or else she won't survive.

Meanwhile, in King Eduardo's castle, another Spix Macaw couple have just witnessed the birth of their baby with the gender of their baby revealing to be a boy and the young couple couldn't be more happy as they realised that they have to be more careful now that their baby has just been born.

The young couple are both servants in the royal house-hold of King Eduardo and his family as they have been serving the royal family ever since they both had first been appointed by Queen crystal, the wife of Eduardo, who had appointed them as a way to get to spent more friendship time with them.

"I can't believe that our baby boy is here" said the female Spix Macaw as she smiled. "He looks just like his father".

"What should we call him, my dear?" asked the male Spix Macaw as he, too, smiled. "Because I was thinking, we call him...Andrio".

"Andrio?, that's perfect, Gauis" said the female Spix Macaw as she accepted the name. "Welcome to the world...Andrio".

"We need to be careful, Hunith" said Gauis as he looked at his wife. "The war against sorcery is still on-going, it's dangerous".

"I know, but, our baby needs us" said Hunith as she glanced at her son. "I just hope that our friends will survive".

The war against sorcery was started because of the actions of an evil sorceress called Morgana Le Fay, who, along with her group of sorcerers called Morganians, had spread terror throughout the land and murdered several innocent birds as they had declared war on King Eduardo due to the fact that he was a threat to them.

The King and his men fought this evil group of Sorcerers which led to the deaths of many soldiers as they attempted to protect everything that they cherished as well as defeat their enemy, but, they were fighting a losing battle as the kingdom came very close to falling into Morgana's wings.

Luckily for King Eduardo and his men, they were saved by another group of sorcerers who called themselves, Merlinians, with the group being the followers of the legendary wizard, Merlin, as they saved many lives by defeating Morgana and her evil group with the final blow coming from Merlin, himself.

When the battle was over, King Eduardo granted Merlin and his followers safe passage into his kingdom while asking them to promise not to use Magic with Merlin as well as his followers keeping this promise for several weeks until a rogue sorcerer, who was mistaken to be a Merlinian, broke this promise.

As a result of the rogue sorcerer's actions, Merlin and his followers fled into the nearby forest where they remained as they looked after the wildlife while continuing their destiny of protecting the innocent from Morgana's fury, though, Eduardo started hunting them down in an attempt to rid his kingdom of sorcery.

Hunith and Gauis have good reason to be afraid as they know that their son's life could be in danger if he was found out about being a sorcerer which led to the young couple making a plan in case something goes wrong and they hoped that nothing is going to go wrong, though, they knew something is bound to go wrong.

Which unfortunely, unknown to them or anyone else, was actually happening as Morgana is quietly plotting her next move against Eduardo and she had an evil smile on her face as she knew that she was going to hit Eduardo where it really hurts with the thought making Morgana chuckle evilly.

She knew that King Eduardo's deep hatred towards magic is giving her the advantage and she knew that there is only one way to hurt a King like Eduardo, she knew that the King cared deeply about his family and so Morgana found herself with two targets: Queen Crystal and princess Jewel.


	2. Lilac and Andrio's childhood

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Three years have passed and Lilac, the daughter of William and Veronica, is busy practicing her magic skills which is exactly what she has been doing ever since she had revealed to have magic with the revelation making her parents become both proud of her and scared for her.

After she had finished practicing her magic, Lilac decided to wander about the forest in hopes of finding something that interested her, though, she did find a small hut in the forest much to her amazement as she knew that the hut didn't belong to her parents while curiosity caused her to move towards the hut.

She got to the small hut and she, meekly, knocked on the front door only to be met an old male Spix Macaw and he looked down to see Lilac with the sight of her making him smile as he picked Lilac up in his wings while tickling Lilac which caused the young girl to laugh out in happiness.

"Hello there, little one, nice to meet you" said the old male Spix Macaw as he smiled. "My name is Merlin, a powerful wizard".

"I'm Lilac, daughter of Veronica and William" said Lilac as she smiled at Merlin. "Are you my parent's teacher?".

"Yes, I am, little one, that is very true" said Merlin as he put Lilac on his shoulder. "I can be your teacher, too, if you want".

"Yay, thank you, Merlin, sir, thank you" said Lilac as she hugged Merlin's neck. "So, what I have got to learn?".

"A lot, but, you will get there eventually" said Merlin as he gave another smile. "But first, let's find your parents".

It took quite a while, but, they managed to find Lilac's parents and Merlin handed Lilac over to them much to Veronica and William's delight as they hugged their daughter in happiness before having talks with Merlin about him being Lilac's teacher which resulted in an agreement for Lilac to have education.

The first few lessons went smoothly as Merlin taught Lilac on how she can read minds as well as move objects with her mind, though, there were a few times where Lilac did struggle and got frustrated, but, Merlin helped her overcome the difficult obstacles as Lilac was proving to be a fast learner.

Meanwhile, in King Eduardo's castle, a young boy is also having an education and his parents are his teachers as they secretly taught their son on how to control his magical powers around others in order to avoid their son getting himself into trouble with those who despised magic.

The young boy, who is called Andrio, was making his way throughout the town as his parents had trusted him enough to go out on his own while making sure that he doesn't get into trouble as he, unfortunely for his parents, has the habit of always finding himself in trouble with today being no different.

He was making his way back to his parents when he spotted a male Scarlet Macaw child bullying a male Spix Macaw servant, who was used as target practice for the young male Scarlet Macaw child who kept throwing knifes at the shield that the servant was holding until Andrio decided to intervene.

"Hey, ok, that's enough" said Andrio as he stopped the bullying. "You had your fun, my friend".

"Excuse me?, do I know you?" asked the Scarlet Macaw child as he looked at Andrio. "Because I'm not sure if I know you".

"Oh, well, my name is Andrio" said Andrio as he held out a wing for a wing-shake. "Son of Hunith and Gauis".

"So, I don't know you, hmm" said the Scarlet Macaw child as he looked unimpressed. "Yet, you called me, friend?".

"Yeah, that's my mistake" said Andrio as the Scarlet Macaw child agreed with him. "But, I don't remember having a friend, who is such an idiot".

"Well, tell me, Andrio" said the male Scarlet Macaw child as he faced Andrio. "Do you know how to get on your knees?, well, allow me to help you".

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" warned Andrio as he tried to think of something. "Trust me, you don't want to do this".

"Really?, what are you going to do to me?" challenged the Scarlet Macaw child as he smirked. "Come on, what are you going to do?".

"You have no idea, you really don't" said Andrio as he knew that he's got himself into trouble again. "Don't test me".

"Oh come on, show me" said the Scarlet Macaw as he continued to challenge Andrio. "Come on, give it your best shot".

Knowing that he can't use magic without putting himself in danger, Andrio tried attempting to punch the Scarlet Macaw child only for the latter to block his attack and put his wing behind his back much to Andrio's annoyance as he knew that he was beaten by the male Scarlet Macaw child.

"You will be put in jail, for that" said the male Scarlet Macaw as he gave another smirk. "I am of higher position than you".

"Really?, you don't say" said Andrio as he tried break free, but, to no avail. "Who do you think you are?, the King?".

"No, I am not the King" said the male Scarlet Macaw child as he smiled. "I'm Felipe, son of an very important knight".

After that, Andrio was handed over to some guards who took him to the dungeons where he was thrown into a prison cell before the guards locked the cell door and left while Andrio could only contemplate on how many times he has found himself in trouble, but, so far, he wanted to get out of the cell.

Throughout the night, he was haunted by a voice that kept calling out his name and he was very confused on how the mysterious voice knew his name and he decided to investigate the source of the voice as he needed answers as to why the mysterious voice was calling out to him in particular.


	3. The great dragon

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 3. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The next morning, Andrio was still hearing the mysterious voice as he began to wonder if it was all just a part of his imagination, but, he was very sure that the voice is actually real as he began putting the side of his head to the ground where it is revealed that the voice is coming from underground.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a cell door opening and his name being called again which caused Andrio to turn around only to see his father had come to bail him out, though, his father wasn't impressed with him getting into trouble in the first place as Andrio, happily, hugged his father.

"Dad, I am so glad to see you" said Andrio before he became saddened. "I'm so sorry for getting myself, into trouble".

"You better be sure to mean it" said Gauis as he remained unimpressed. "Your mother and I were worried sick, about you".

"I didn't mean do to that, to you both" said Andrio as he apologised again. "But, thanks for coming to bail me out".

"You're very lucky, I did, son" said Gauis as he finally smiled. "Though, there is a price to pay first".

That "price" was Andrio finding himself in the stocks as the people of King Eduardo's kingdom threw food at him which he took in stride as he was actually enjoying being hit by food and he saw his father smiling which caused Andrio and his father to laugh in enjoyment as Andrio was still struck by food.

Eventually, there was a break in the food throwing as a young female Spix Macaw child slowly walked over to Andrio and she felt sorry for him being put in the stocks because of Felipe's actions as she knew that it was Felipe who deserved to be put in the stocks, not Andrio, as she finally approached Andrio.

"Hello, look, I'm sorry about all of this" said the female Spix Macaw as she looked saddened. "I know that Felipe, is the one who should be in the stocks".

"Yeah, but, what done is done" said Andrio before he quickly decided to introduce himself. "My name is Andrio, by the way".

"Jewel, daughter of Crystal and Eduardo" said Jewel before she realised that Andrio is shocked. "What?".

"So, that means, you're the princess?" asked Andrio to which Jewel confirmed. "King Eduardo and Queen Crystal are your parents?".

"Yes, they are, they are royalty, like me" said Jewel as she smiled at Andrio. "What are your parents called?".

"Hunith and Gauis, they are my parents" said Andrio as he returned the smile. "So, you know Felipe?".

"Only enough to know, he's a bully" said Jewel as she sighed. "He's the son of a knight, who is a rival to Sir David".

"Sir David?, he's the champion of jousting" said Andrio as his smile grew. "I, even, watched him participate a few times".

"Yep, that's him and he is undefeated" said Jewel as her happiness also grew. "He is the guy to beat in terms of jousting".

"Yeah, he is proving to be dominate" said Andrio before he saw the crowd again. "Uh, excuse me, Jewel, I think that the people want to continue their fun".

"Oh, ok, so, we can meet up again?" asked Jewel to which Andrio agreed. "Great, I guess I'll see you later on".

Jewel quickly got out of the way as the people of her father's kingdom started throwing more food at Andrio which lasted for hours until Andrio was finally free of the stocks and he went back to his parents with his clothes dirty from the effects of the food that had been thrown at him.

After he had been washed and changed into different set of clothes, his parents taught him more magic as he needed to be prepared for when he would come across a dangerous foe someday, but, for now, he was taught defensive spells while trying to keep himself out of trouble.

Unknown to Andrio and his parents, a mysterious Crow was making her way towards the castle and she had just killed the singer who was set to perform at a banquet in princess Jewel's honour and the banquet proved to be the big chance for the mysterious crow to get revenge on Eduardo.

The mysterious crow quickly got into disguise as a female Green Macaw and she was able to gain the trust of the King, himself, before politely greeting both the Queen and the princess as she was taken to her chambers in order to get some rest from her travels, though, she smiled evilly at the fact that her master's plan is working.

While that was happening, Andrio was hearing the same mysterious voice again and he decided to investigate it as he snuck his way to an underground tunnel where he found himself on a ledge overlooking a deep, dark, cave with apparently no one there except himself.

"Um, hello?, anyone there?" asked Andrio as he became confused. "You was calling for me, you want me for something?".

"Hello, young Andrio" said the mysterious voice as Andrio tried to find the source. "Your destiny awaits you, young warlock".

Suddenly, Andrio found himself face-to-face with an massive dragon, who is a male, has four legs and has many scales on his body, two large wings as well as having golden eyes and a large tail, the sight of which shocked and surprised Andrio as he had never seen a dragon before.

"My name is Drago, young Andrio" said Drago as he smiled at Andrio. "You have a very important destiny".

"What are you talking about?" asked Andrio as he became confused again. "What is my destiny?".

"To protect the future Queen" said Dragon as Andrio realised that he was talking about Jewel. "Young Jewel is the key for magic, to return to her father's kingdom".

"Ok, that should be easy" said Andrio as he began to think about it. "So, does anyone else have this same destiny as me?".

"Yes, Andrio, there is" said Drago as he began to explain. "You will be helped by a young woman, a young woman who will eventually be your love".

Before Andrio could response, Drago flew away while accidentally revealing that he was chained and the sight made Andrio feel sorry for the dragon as he began to think about the mysterious young woman that Drago was talking about, but, for now, he made his way back to his parents.


	4. Lecture

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 4. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Andrio was trying to keep himself out of trouble, Lilac is still learning under the eyes of her teacher, Merlin, who was becoming more and more proud of her as her education went on and Lilac was showing signs that she didn't need much training.

She had managed to instinctively stop a bucket of water from falling on the floor and she had managed to open her own magic spells book non-verbally as well as managing to gain information about someone simply by touching them and the ability to disappear.

Everything was going well for the two when there was the sound of a fight happening outside Merlin's hut, it appears that King Eduardo had sent his knights after the innocent sorcerers and sorceress who used their magic to knock out the knights and not kill them.

"Um, Merlin, sir, what's going on?" asked Lilac as she became worried. "Why are the knights attacking those sorcerers and sorceress?".

"They are hunting us, Lilac" said Merlin as he became concerned. "We have been hunted by King Eduardo, ever since the actions of a rogue sorcerer".

"Who was the rogue sorcerer?" asked Lilac as she became curious. "Did you ever capture the rogue sorcerer?".

"No, the guy managed to escape" said Merlin as he recalled a bad memory. "As for the guy's identity, I don't know".

The battle ranged on until King Eduardo's knights had no choice, but, to retreat back to the safety of the kingdom while the many sorcerers living in the forests took their time to catch their breaths as well as deciding on a course of action due to the fact that they must now go deeper into the woods to be safe.

Which is exactly what they ended up doing, every sorcerer and sorceress got everything that they needed before they made their journey through the woods in hopes of getting some peace and quiet away from King Eduardo and his knights, knowing that they will be back.

Lilac and her parents are among the sorcerers and sorceress that made their way deeper into the woods as they attempted to find a safe place for them to live as well as for Merlin to continue Lilac's education and magical training because Lilac's future depended upon it.

Meanwhile, Andrio was again walking through the town on his own when trouble came looking for him again and it was Felipe, along with his group of three Scarlet Macaw friends, who spotted Andrio walking away and Felipe began trying to get Andrio's attention.

"Oh, there you are, thought we lost you" mocked Felipe as Andrio carried on walking. "Oh, don't run away, besides, cowards do that".

"Really?, you think that I am a coward?" asked Andrio as he stopped walking. "Because, I can assure you that I am not a coward".

"Ok, tough guy, you asked for it" said Felipe as he grabbed a small mace. "You want to prove, you're not a coward?, then, prove it".

"Alright, I'll prove it, since you asked" said Andrio as he faced Felipe. "But, trust me, you will regret it".

Eventually a fight broke out between the two as Felipe went after Andrio with a mace, though, Andrio secretly used magic to keep one step ahead of Felipe while the two had no idea that Andrio's father, Gauis, spotted the two fighting and he went to stop it before someone got seriously hurt.

The fight went through the town and into a blacksmith's shop where Andrio, by use of magic, overpowered Felipe as he grabbed the mace with the intention of striking Felipe with it, but, he was stopped when he saw his father looking at him with a look of disappointment.

This, unfortunely for Andrio, provided Felipe with enough time to snatch the mace away from Andrio and begin striking him repeatedly before Andrio found himself with his back on the ground as guards quickly came to take Andrio back to the dungeons, but, Felipe stopped them.

"Let him go, I need to speak to him" said Felipe as he looked, curiously, at Andrio. "There's something about you, Andrio, something that I can't place".

After that, Gauis took Andrio back to his mother with the full intention of lecturing him for being reckless and Andrio had a feeling that he was going to get a lecture from his father due to the fact that his father had saw and witnessed the fight between him and Felipe.

Once they had arrived back at their chambers, Gauis was fuming at the fact that his own son had found himself in trouble again and it was getting rather tiring for Gauis to always get Andrio out of trouble with the fight being the final straw for him at this point.

"How could you be, so foolish!?" said Gauis as he looked at Andrio. "Not only that, you used magic in front of all of those people!".

"Felipe needed to be taught a lesson" said Andrio as he looked at the ground. "Besides, the people didn't see me use magic".

"You better be glad, they didn't" said Gauis as he became annoyed at Andrio. "Because you would be dead, if they did".

"Why shouldn't I use magic?" asked Andrio as he became distressed. "You and mom told me, I used magic before I could talk".

"Then you should know, on how to control yourself" said Gauis as he raised his voice. "How would your own mother feel, if she found that you was executed!?".

"I never want to put my own mother, in that position" said Andrio as tears formed in his eyes. "Besides, if I can't use magic, then, I might as well die".

Gauis was horrified that his own son had said that he might as well be dead if he can't use magic and he could do nothing, but, watch as Andrio made his way to his room where he closed the door before laying down on his bed as he contemplated, once again, how he keeps finding himself in trouble.


	5. A friendship tragedy

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 5. I hope that you will enjoy the story. Also, the credit for creating Medieval Adventures goes to Alexriolover95. :)**

* * *

After watching his son storm off into his room, Gauis sighed as he wondered whether or not he should go and talk to his son before being convinced by his wife, Hunith, who followed him to their son's bedroom and they saw him laying face-down on his bed.

The two silently entered their son's bedroom and they sat on his bed before telling Andrio to sit-up on his bed which Andrio did as he was told before his father began cleaning him of the dirt that was on his neck and face that he'd received from his fight with Felipe.

"Dad, I was thinking about something" said Andrio as he became curious. "How did you feel, when you found out that you were a sorcerer?".

"I was both surprised and scared" said Gauis as he answered in a truthful manner. "But eventually, I got used to it and I used my magic for good".

"Did you feel like a monster, dad?" asked Andrio which stunned Gauis and Hunith. "Because I feel like a monster, don't I?".

"Andrio, please, don't ever think that" said Gauis as he became stern again, though, briefly. "Besides, you still got a chance to use your magic for good".

"I can only hope so, dad, I really do" said Andrio as he sighed before thinking about something. "Also, mom and dad, I had met princess Jewel".

"We heard, son, the princess told us" said Hunith as she smiled at Andrio's surprised reaction. "She told us, after she had been to see you in the stocks".

"But beware, son, you and Jewel may be friends" said Gauis as he spoke to Andrio in a serious tone. "But her father dislikes sorcerers, the same is with his friend, Sir David".

"Whoa, really?, Sir David dislikes sorcerers?" asked Andrio which Gauis and Hunith confirmed. "But, why does he dislike sorcerers, dad?".

"Let me tell you a story, son, a story of tragedy" said Gauis as he took a deep breath. "It was way before you were born, son, when sorcerers weren't always hunted down".

Gauis narrating

 _I was only a young boy when I met Sir David, who became my best friend with the two of us repeatedly playing pranks on each other as well as becoming friends with the future King, himself, Eduardo, who at that time was only a young prince, the three of us enjoyed freedom and we cherished it a lot._

 _The years passed and the three of us began doing different things, Eduardo was practicing the royal protocol and David was busy training for a jousting contest while I was practicing magic after finding out from my parents, your grandparents, that I am a sorcerer, though, the different activities didn't damage my friendship with either David or Eduardo._

 _We, even, met our future wives at different locations with Sir David meeting Mary during a jousting contest and Eduardo met Crystal during a royal visit while I met your mother in a forest casting magical spells and she was the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen, she was like an angel._

 _Your mother and I did everything together, we sang together, we went barrel-riding together, heck, we even cast spells together after I revealed to her that I, too, is a sorcerer with the two of us making our powers grow stronger than ever, we had a teacher in the form of Merlin, the greatest and most powerful wizard of all._

 _Unfortunely, one day, my friendship with both Eduardo and David was strained when it was revealed that Eduardo's father, the King at the time, was angry at the fact that a sorcerer, my father and your grandfather, had failed to save his wife, the Queen and Eduardo's mother at the time._

 _That wasn't all, my father and David's father had an argument about my father using magic to save David's mother which, under the law back then, meant punishable by death and it was not my father who paid the price for it, David's mother was the one who paid the price...with her life._

 _The death of David's mother is what drove us apart with David and Eduardo both disliking magic while I had to hide the fact that I, too, had magic and I was very scared for my parents because of the threats that they were receiving from an very angry crowd of people that wanted their heads._

 _Eventually, the King had decided to launch a massive genocide of sorcerers and his plan backfired badly when he realised that his own soldiers were the ones being slaughtered instead of the sorcerers due to the fact that he didn't count on a united force of sorcerers to stand in his way._

 _That united force was the Merlinians, who are the followers of Merlin, their magic combined defeated the army that the King had sent after them and every innocent sorcerer followed the Merlinian's example of using magic to defend those who can't defend themselves and bring peace to the kingdom._

 _Unfortunely, there were sorcerers who wanted vengeance against the King for attempting to kill them all and those sorcerers called themselves, Morganians, the followers of the evil sorceress, Morgana, who used their magic to strike fear in the hearts of men, women and children alike._

 _It was only during a battle between the Merlinians and Morganians, that the King was killed in battle by an Morganian and the battle was only stopped by the legendary powers of Merlin, himself, who managed to bring peace to the kingdom by help crowning Eduardo as the new King._

End of Gaius's narration

"There was peace for a time, until Morgana Le Fay declared war" said Gaius as he still spoke in a sad tone. "The Merlinian's ended the war, but, Eduardo soon started hunting down them down after a rogue sorcerer had broken the promise of not using magic in his kingdom".

Andrio was horrified by what he had heard from the story as he couldn't believe that there was an attempted genocide of the sorcerers, the deaths of Eduardo's mother and David's mother as well as the legendary battles between the Merlinians and Morganians.

He understood why Eduardo and David disliked sorcery, but, he was furious at the fact that Eduardo's father had attempted to cause an mass genocide of the sorcerers and it was only prevented by the brave actions of Merlin's followers, the Merlinians.


	6. Preparing for the banquet

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 6. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Later that night, it was time for the banquet that was to be held in princess Jewel's honour with everyone quickly getting themselves ready for the occasion and they were making sure that everything is just right for the banquet, knowing that King Eduardo would have their heads if it wasn't perfect.

Amongst the people getting ready for the banquet, Andrio was getting into some clothes and it took some time before he managed get them on, though, he was very uncomfortable with the fact that his clothes were very itchy, but, he managed to ignore it as he had planned on going somewhere.

He was planning on seeing the great dragon again and he needed help in making sure that there wasn't an evil sorceress on the loose somewhere in the kingdom as he knew that if there was an evil sorceress on the loose in the kingdom, then, that means that princess Jewel and her family are in danger.

Andrio had managed to make his way to the underground tunnel and he found himself in the deep, dark, cave where he called out for the great dragon and the latter appeared in front of Andrio before setting itself on a tall rock that allowed the dragon to rest itself while listening to Andrio.

"Drago, I need help with something" said Andrio as he became nervous. "Do you think, that there is an evil sorceress somewhere in this kingdom?".

"Yes, Andrio, there is an evil sorceress" said Drago as he remained calm. "She is in the disguise of a singer, who was suppose to sing at the banquet".

"How powerful is, this sorceress?" asked Andrio as he wanted answers. "Is there anything, that I can do to stop her?".

"There is a way, young warlock" said Drago as he began explaining. "Like the original singer, this evil sorceress has a powerful singing voice and it is very high-pitch".

"I, honestly, don't understand" said Andrio as he became confused. "Why should I be worried, about a singing voice even when it is high-pitch?".

"Trust me, you will understand" said Drago as he prepared to leave. "But, before I go, here is some advice for you, young warlock: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE TUNE".

Andrio was still confused as Drago flew away and he wasn't sure on what the dragon was talking about, but, he had a feeling that he was going to find out sooner or later as he began to make his way out of the cave and the underground tunnel before walking in the direction of the banquet.

He was about to the castle when he heard a voice coming from behind him and he turned only to see princess Jewel, who was wearing a golden dress which glowed in the darkness and she had a flower in her head feathers while her lavender eyelids glowed brighter than before, standing behind him.

The sight of princess Jewel made Andrio become surprised, but, he smiled at how beautiful Jewel looked and he was happy for princess Jewel as he took her wing before leading her into the castle and towards the great hall where the banquet is about to begin while they talked to each other.

"You know, I must admit, you look beautiful" said Andrio as he smiled at princess Jewel. "You'll have a tons of boys, hoping to win your heart".

"Yeah, but, they will have to give it their best shot" said Jewel as she returned the smile. "Besides, I only have eyes for one boy".

"I wonder, who it could be, the guy is going to be lucky" said Andrio as he chuckled. "It's not me, is it, Jewel?".

"No, I will admit, it's not you, it's someone else, definitely" said Jewel as she giggled. "But, I'll admit, we would have made a great couple".

"Yeah, we sure would have, that would have been amazing" said Andrio as he sighed. "Well, whoever the lucky guy is, he better make sure to treat you with respect".

"Don't worry, I'll make sure of that, Andrio, you have my word" said Jewel as she smiled again. "If the lucky guy ever crosses me, he'll know about it".

Andrio chuckled before princess Jewel gave him a kiss on the cheek much to his surprise and he smiled as he lead Jewel into the great hall where the latter began making her way to her parents while Andrio made his way to join his parents next to the royal family.

Eduardo did a speech to explain why he was holding the banquet in his daughter's honour and it was because he, along with his wife Crystal, had more happier times together ever since Jewel was born and the banquet was his own way of saying thank you to Jewel for bringing happiness.

The speech was followed by sounds of clapping and cheering while princess Jewel could only blush at her father's speech before everyone started to eat their food which lasted until it was time for the singer to perform in front of everyone, the moment that Andrio had been warned about.

The singer was a female Green Macaw called Lady Helen, but, under the disguise was a female Crow who was planning on killing Eduardo and instead changed targets to princess Jewel, though, nobody knew that an evil sorceress was in the kingdom, except for, Andrio.

The young boy felt his stomach turn as he braced himself for the song that was about to be sung by Lady Helen, though it wasn't really her who was about to sing, knowing that he had been warned by the great dragon about not listening to the tune, something that he was about to realise.

His worst horror came true as he quickly blocked out the song when Lady Helen started to sing while everyone else, including princess Jewel, had started to fall asleep and it wasn't long until everyone, except Andrio ,had fallen asleep as Lady Helen raised her wing as she prepared to kill princess Jewel.


	7. Saving a princess's life

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 7. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The sight of Lady Helen, the female crow in disguise, preparing to kill princess Jewel caused Andrio to become horrified and worried for Jewel's safety as he began searching for a way to save princess Jewel's life and he found the answer in an chandelier that was hanging above Lady Helen.

Thinking quickly, Andrio used his magic to bring the chandelier down on top of Lady Helen, who was seriously injured due to the chandelier falling on top of her as everyone else started waking up before seeing Lady Helen on the floor, injured and they wondered if she was alright.

Only it wasn't Lady Helen, it was the female Crow, that had managed to sneak into the kingdom, unnoticed, as she quickly grabbed a dagger before using the last of her strength to throw the dagger straight at princess Jewel, who was her target and she was in the daggers flight path.

Again, Andrio thought quickly as he managed to use his magic to slow down time enough for him to grab Jewel and get her out of the path of the incoming dagger as the female Crow, having used her last remaining strength, died from her injuries sustained by the chandelier.

Having realised that Andrio had saved his daughter, King Eduardo knew that he has a life debt to repay and he knew just the reward for Andrio as his own way of thanking Andrio for saving his daughter's life, though, he wasn't sure on how Andrio would react to his reward.

"You saved my daughter's life, a debt must be repaid" said Eduardo as he smiled. "You deserve to have a reward".

"Oh, it's nothing, your majesty, just doing the right thing" said Andrio as he returned the smile. "Just doing my duty".

"No, don't be so modest, you shall be rewarded" said Eduardo as he insisted on rewarding Andrio. "You've been granted a place in the royal house-hold".

"Thank you, your majesty, I appreciate it" said Andrio as he tried to remain modest. "So?, is that all, your majesty?".

"Nope, you have one more reward" said Eduardo as he tapped Andrio on the shoulder. "You shall be, my daughter's manservant".

Everyone in the room erupted with cheers and applause with Andrio's parents joining as they smiled at the fact that their son is now a manservant to the princess while Andrio couldn't do anything, but, stand still in surprise as he tried to let the information sink into his brain.

Later on, a party was held to celebrate Andrio becoming princess Jewel's manservant and everyone was dancing together whether it would be with a partner or alone while Andrio was sitting in a corner watching people celebrating his newfound position in the royal household.

He was sitting by himself in the corner when he saw princess Jewel walk over to him and she asked him to dance with her which Andrio accepted, though, he was hesitant at first as he and princess Jewel made their way to the dance floor where they began to slow-dance together.

"So, Andrio, how does it feel to be my manservant?" asked Jewel as she smiled. "Does it feel good?".

"Yes, it does, Jewel, in fact, it feels amazing" said Andrio as he returned the smile. "Now, I get to see you every day".

"I agree and I get to see you every day, too" said Jewel as she giggled. "You know, what should your tasks as my manservant should be?".

"Well, waking you up on time is one thing" said Andrio as Jewel did a twirl. "Making your breakfast, do anything that you ask of me as well as putting you to bed".

"I like the sound of that, Andrio, I really do" said Jewel as she did another twirl. "But for now, I'll settle for you escorting me to my chambers".

Andrio smiled as he escorted princess Jewel back to her chambers and she gave him another kiss on the cheek as a thank you before going to bed which Andrio took in stride as he went back to his parents feeling very happy indeed and he couldn't wait to start his first day as princess Jewel's manservant.

He was, also, thinking about what the great dragon had said about being helped by a young woman, who will eventually be his love and he had a feeling that it wasn't Jewel due to the fact that she has her eyes on a different boy, so, that means it had to be someone else, but, who?

Speaking of the great dragon, Andrio quickly made his way to the underground tunnel and into the deep, dark cave where spotted the great dragon flying towards him before settling down on a tall rock as the two began to have another conversation about what happened in the great hall.

"I saw the evil sorceress, Drago" said Andrio as he became curious. "Who was she, anyway?".

"She was Ruby, a Morganian" said Drago as he, too, became curious. "It looks like, Morgana is playing her hand".

"She's the main threat, isn't she?" asked Andrio as he realised something. "I bet, that she doesn't want Jewel to become Queen".

"That is indeed, correct, young warlock" said Drago as he smiled. "Yes, Morgana doesn't want Jewel to be on the throne as it will mean, her plans will be in ruin".

"Then, I must make sure, Jewel is on the throne" said Andrio as he became happy. "I know that is my destiny, you told me that, so, that is what I must do".

"You must also protect her at all costs, young warlock" said Drago as his smile grew. "Because the fate of princess Jewel and her future kingdom, rests in your wings".

Once again, Drago took off and Andrio was left with another riddle as he went back to his parents knowing that they would be expecting him to be there in order for all of them to get some sleep, though, it was clear that Andrio would hardly get any sleep tonight.


	8. Andrio the manservant

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 8. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Andrio had gained the status of being princess Jewel's manservant, Lilac and her parents along with the other sorcerers have finally found a place to lay down roots as they, once again, began living peacefully away from King Eduardo's kingdom.

Veronica and William were worried about their daughter's life, knowing that she could be caught in the crossfire if she hadn't stayed in Merlin's hut and the thought of their daughter dying only made the two parents feel saddened as they vowed to not let her be in danger.

The next morning, Lilac, herself, is busy learning new spells under the eyes of her teacher, Merlin, as she increased her magical powers to point where she gained the ability to communicate with spirits and she found this very interesting indeed as the spirits could help her.

"Hey Merlin, sir, what are these spirits?" asked Lilac as she became confused. "Are they, the spirits of the dead?".

"Yes, Lilac, they are spirits of dead people" said Merlin as he nodded in confirmation. "These are the spirts of sorcerers and innocent people, who are dead".

"Do you think, the spirits give advice?" asked Lilac as she wondered about that. "Like, you know, wise and useful advice?".

"Yes, I believe so, Lilac" said Merlin as he smiled at wat Lilac was saying. "Because the spirits will guide you, in your journey, no matter what".

While Lilac was still having education with Merlin, Andrio woke up to his first day as princess Jewel's manservant and he quickly made sure that Jewel's morning breakfast is ready before carrying it into Jewel's chamber where he gently set it down in front of her bed.

After that was done, Andrio walked over to the curtains and he opened them as he hoped that the sunlight would help bring the princess out of her slumber, but, it didn't which led to Andrio having a cheeky idea for how to wake princess Jewel up from her lovely sleep.

He walked, silently, over to princess Jewel's bed and he began to tickle the princess in an effort to wake her up which worked as Jewel began giggling in delight at being tickled before she eventually opened her eyes only to see Andrio was the one who did the tickling.

"Morning, Andrio, thanks for waking me up" said Jewel as she smiled at Andrio. "Let me guess, I slept in a bit, didn't I?".

"Yes, you did, Jewel and your welcome" said Andrio as he returned the smile. "Also, I got you breakfast, my friend".

"Thanks, Andrio, it looks delicious" said Jewel as Andrio gave her breakfast. "So, how does it feel so far?, on your first day being my manservant?".

"It feels good, Jewel, it really does" said Andrio as he prepared Jewel's clothes. "Also, it appears that today, you are set to choose your own pony".

"How did you know that, Andrio?" asked Jewel as she became surprised. "I'm pretty sure that, no one told me about that".

"I overheard your mother talking about it" said Andrio as he explained. "So, what type of pony, are you thinking of getting as a companion?".

"I don't know, but, I'll know when I see it" said Jewel as she got out of bed. "Also, Andrio, you might want to turn around, I'm not wearing any clothes".

Andrio didn't need to be asked twice as he turned around while letting princess Jewel get her clothes and putting them as he waited for a few minutes for the princess to get her clothes on and the two began to make their way to the great hall where everyone was already having breakfast.

Meanwhile, unknow to either Andrio or Lilac and anyone else, two male Scarlet Macaws are researching magic in order to gain knowledge about how powerful magic can be as well as how dangerous magic can be when used for evil purposes and those two reasons are why the two male Scarlet Macaws are researching magic.

"Magic can be used for good and evil" said the adult Macaw as he became concerned. "You must be aware of this, my son".

"Don't worry, dad, I am aware" said the young Macaw child as he assured his father. "Also, I promise to use magic for the right purposes".

"I'm sure that you will, Neville" said the adult male Scarlet Macaw as he smiled. "You do, indeed, have a great destiny that awaits you".

"Hey, Schultz, how are you?" asked a voice that got the adult male Scarlet Macaw's attention. "Having a good time, I see?".

The voice belonged to an male Spix Macaw, who had brown eyes and he had spiky feathers along with wearing a cloak that had a hood connected to it, as he waved his wing at Schultz who responded by waving back as they greeted each other before getting down to business.

"Hello Morgan, I'm doing fine" said Schultz as he and Morgan sat down on a broken log. "So, what exactly is the news coming from Eduardo's kingdom?".

"Not good, more knights are coming" said Morgan as he became terrified. "Eduardo's hatred towards magic, is consuming him".

"Then, we must act quickly" said Schultz as he picked up Neville. "Come on, son, let's get to safety".

Neville nodded in agreement and he held onto his father as they began to make their way home where they know they will be safe due to the fact that Eduardo is still trying to hunting every sorcerer that he considers a threat to him, his family, his people and his kingdom.

While father and son escaped along with Morgan, the other sorcerers stayed behind as they fend off Eduardo's knights and Sir David, Eduardo's best friend, was one of the knights who had managed to kill a few sorcerers as he slaughtered many more in the on-going war against sorcery.


	9. Schultz's tragic past

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 9. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After managing to escape the onslaught of Eduardo's knights killing their fellow sorcerers, Neville and his father along with Morgan had finally found a safe place where they can once again live in freedom without having to look over their shoulders all of the time.

Neville was both confused and scared as he thought that sorcerers were suppose to live in peace, but, it was clear to him now that his fellow sorcerers are being hunted because of a King, who had a terrible history with sorcerers and magic itself.

Schultz saw his son's scared state and he comforted him before deciding that he needs to Neville about his mother because of the fact that Neville might not get the chance to hear about his mother again with the thought making Schultz shiver with worry.

"Neville, my son, I have decided to tell you a story" said Schultz as he looked at Neville. "It's about your mother and why she is no longer with us".

"Yeah, I really miss mom, dad, I wish she was still alive" said Neville as he looked at his father. "So, how did my mother die, dad?".

"Well, that's the story, I am about to tell you, son" said Schultz as he smiled, sadly, at Neville. "It all started before you were born".

Schultz narrating

 _Your mother and I had known each other since childhood, we did everything together and we promised to always be there for each other, no matter what, knowing that we can get through just about anything if we faced it together, but, it wasn't long before I fell in love with your mother._

 _The years passed and we got married before we were off protecting other sorcerers from threats with the two of us doing most of the protecting from those trying to hunt us down because of their paranoid state of mind as well as the fact that there were those who despised magic._

 _We were the only ones, who stood in their way and we continued to protect our fellow sorcerers before I found out from your mother that she was pregnant with you which brought me both joy and happiness at the possibility of me being a father and I couldn't wait for that day._

 _Unfortunely, we were eventually betrayed by one of our own and the rogue sorcerer had gotten word out to King Eduardo that we were hiding in a nearby forest, so, it wasn't long before we found out that King Eduardo and his knights were heading in our direction, which caused every sorcerer to run for their lives._

 _Knowing that your mother and I are in danger, we quickly got onto some ponies as we made for the hills before we were confronted by the rogue sorcerer, who was the one that had given away our location to King Eduardo, as me and your mother dismounted our ponies to confront him._

 _We didn't know the rogue sorcerer's identity, due to the fact that he wore a hood and had a deep voice, as well as the fact that we only knew that the rogue sorcerer is a male because of the voice and the three of us prepared for a battle that would unknowingly change our lives forever._

 _The battle was long and brutal, though, we managed to win against the rogue sorcerer, but, at a cost because after the rogue sorcerer was defeated and we had mounted our ponies again, King Eduardo had come with his knights and it was the King, himself, who threw the spear that pieced your mother's back._

 _I was too late to stop the strike, but, I used my magic to knock Eduardo and his knights out cold before I led my wife to a cottage where we would be safe as well as putting her in a bed where she went into the stage of giving birth to you and she used the last bit of her strength to make sure that you were born._

 _Although I lost your mother that day, I still had her in the form of you, Neville, I vowed to your mother that I would protect you from King Eduardo and his knights knowing that they have a deep hatred of sorcerers like you, me and your mother, we didn't do anything wrong and yet we were punished because of the actions of a rogue sorcerer._

End of Schultz's narration

"I did vow vengeance against Eduardo" said Schultz as he sighed. "But, yet, I knew that getting revenge on Eduardo, will not bring your mother back".

"You know what, dad, mom sounds amazing and beautiful" said Neville as he smiled. "Also, she used her powers for good and that is what makes her more amazing".

"It sure does, son, your right, she was very beautiful indeed" said Schultz as he returned the smile. "I see her strength in you, son, your mother will always be with you".

Neville's smile grew in size as he, happily, hugged his father and the latter, gladly, returned the gesture as they both knew that Neville's mother is probably watching down on them from heaven with the thought making both the smile even more as they released each other and looked at the beautiful blue sky.

Unknown to either of them, a hooded figure had been listening to their conversation and the hooded figure was clearly surprised at Schultz speaking about his wife to Neville as the hooded figure thought that Schultz would never speak of his wife's death again, but, the conversation had given the hooded figure a sinister idea.

The hooded figure quickly got on a pony and rode off towards an unknown location where the hooded figure met up with a female Raven, who smiled at the information that she was receiving from the hooded figure as she began to laugh evilly at what she believed was the beginning of the end for Schultz.


	10. Jewel chooses her pony

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 10. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After everyone had their breakfast, Andrio followed princess Jewel and her mother, Queen Crystal, as they went out to the front of the castle where they were met by a male Yellow Macaw and he smiled at the two royals before showing them the ponies.

Princess Jewel looked at all of the ponies and she was impressed with them, but, she had difficulty choosing the one that she wanted as a companion while Andrio, silently, watched on before he noticed something very unusual and deeply disturbing.

He saw another pony being whipped by two Green Macaws and the sight horrified Andrio as he ran over to see if there is anything that he can do to help the poor thing, though, he wasn't sure on how someone like him could be of any help, but, he had to try, right?

"Umm, excuse me, sir, may I have your attention" said Andrio as he looked at the two male Green Macaws. "You do know, that whipping ponies is wrong, right?".

"Why should a young boy, like you care?" said one of the male Green Macaws as he chuckled. "Besides, this pony isn't moving, fast enough".

"That's because, you're still whipping it" said Andrio as he tried to make the Green macaw see sense. "The more you whip the poor pony, the more slower it will go".

"Shut up, kid, you can't tell us what to do" said the second male Green Macaw as he smirked. "Anyway, who are you going to tell, little boy?".

"Her majesty, the Queen, she will know about this" said Andrio as he gave a smirk of his own. "You will answer to her, for what you have done to this pony".

"Seriously?, you expect us to believe that, little boy?" said the first male Green Macaw as he laughed. "That's a nice joke, but, the time for talking is over, little boy".

After saying that, the first male Green Macaw grabbed Andrio before kicking him away with the sight being witnessed by princess Jewel and Queen Crystal, themselves, because they have been trying to find Andrio as he had suddenly disappeared from view, but, now, they saw him being kicked away.

The sight angered princess Jewel as she began to storm over to the two male Green Macaws, but, her mother beat her to them and she was having a serious word with them while Jewel went to check on Andrio to see if he is alright and she was glad to see that he wasn't seriously hurt.

"Andrio, I am so glad that you're ok" said Jewel as she hugged Andrio him. "What did those mean birds, do to you?".

"Well, they kicked me out, literally" said Andrio as he chuckled and returned the hug. "I saw them whipping a pony, the poor thing was being tortured".

"Really?, you saw a pony being whipped?" asked Jewel as she became surprised. "I need to see this pony, Andrio, take me to it".

Andrio nodded as he held princess Jewel's wing and led her to the pony that he saw being tortured, the sight of the poor thing made princess Jewel feel sorry for it as she began walking towards the pony while letting go of Andrio's wing at the same time, though, the pony is clearly frightened by Jewel's presence.

Princess Jewel made a soothing sound as she, gently, put her wings on the scared pony with Jewel's touch causing the pony to calm down and it nuzzled Jewel as a sign of accepting the princess as a friend, much to the happiness of both princess Jewel and Andrio as they knew that the pony is going to be ok.

Soon enough, Crystal bought the pony for her daughter and she watched with a smile on her face as princess Jewel rode her pony for the first time with the sight giving the Queen an idea as she went to buy another pony, but, this time it is for Andrio as an easier way of transport and allowing him to ride alongside princess Jewel.

"So, Jewel, what do you think of your pony?" asked Andrio as he gave a smile. "He definitely likes you, that's for sure".

"Yeah, he is something special, isn't he" said princess Jewel as she stroked her pony. "Well, I should give him a name and I know just the one...Edward".

"Edward?, that is a good name" said Andrio as he smiled at princess Jewel. "Well, my pony's name is Freya, named after the lady of the lake".

Princess Jewel smiled as she thought that it was a beautiful name for Andrio's pony and she decided to have some fun by challenging Andrio to a race back to the stables with Andrio accepting the challenge as he raced the princess back to the stables with the two of them laughing in enjoyment.

The two got to the stables where they dismounted their ponies before making their way back to princess Jewel's chambers, where they had fun by tickling each other as well as sharing princess Jewel's dinner together until something caught their attention which was a female Sorceress walking towards the castle.

It was clear that the presence of the female Sorceress was causing panic amongst King Eduardo's people as everyone was screaming and they desperately ran to their own houses in hopes of getting away from the threat that was walking towards them with every step that she took towards the castle.

The sight of his own people being in a panic caused King Eduardo to take action as he got his knights ready for the battle ahead and he was determined to protect his kingdom at all costs and he didn't want a sorceress ruling his kingdom as the mere thought of it only made him more determined to kill the female sorceress.


	11. Andrio vs Karin and Lavinia

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 11. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

When Eduardo and his men went off to fight the evil sorceress, Andrio knew that it was his duty as Jewel's manservant to protect princess Jewel from those that would try do everything in their power to keep her off the throne and make sure that somebody else rules in her place.

Knowing that Eduardo and his men don't stand a chance, Andrio began to follow them with princess Jewel accompanying him as she didn't want her manservant and best friend to get hurt or worse as well as the fact that she wanted to everything that she can to defend her future kingdom.

The two crept silently until they saw Eduardo's men being killed as the female sorceress made her way inside the castle while Eduardo hid behind a pillar and he waited for the right time to attack the female Sorceress and he attacked his enemy only for the latter to block his strike with her own sword.

"Eduardo, you will pay for what you attempted to do" said the female Sorceress as she smiled evilly. "Besides, your kingdom belongs to Morgana".

"You tell Morgana, that she has no place here" said Eduardo as he glared at his enemy. "As long as I live, no sorcerer or sorceress will set foot in this kingdom".

"Hmmm, I thought that you would be using your head" said the female Sorceress as she smirked. "Too bad, your lack of honour is what brought chaos to your kingdom".

King Eduardo, furiously, began to fight the female Sorceress as their swords clashed repeatedly until the female sorceress had enough and she used magic to throw Eduardo across the room and he landed hard on the floor before getting back to his feet in an attempt to continued fighting his enemy.

The two fought each other again and it was Eduardo, who now has the upper hand as he remained calm throughout their fight until he finally bested the female sorceress which led to Eduardo pinning the female Sorceress against the wall as he prepared himself to strike the killing blow.

Suddenly, there was big hole in the wall as breaks went flying everywhere and a female Green Macaw made her way into the castle which caught Eduardo's attention as he turned to face his second enemy, but, this left him open to an attack from the female Sorceress, who quickly stabbed him in the stomach.

Just as Eduardo fell down to the floor after being stabbed, Andrio and princess Jewel came into view when they saw Eduardo having just been stabbed by the female Sorceress with the sight of the female sorceress and her associate making the two get into a defensive stance.

"Hello there, young ones, especially you" said the female Sorceress as she looked at Jewel. "The daughter of Queen Crystal and King Eduardo, princess Jewel".

"Who are you?, what do you want with me?" asked Jewel as she looked at the female Sorceress. "What history, do you have with my father?".

"My name is Karin, you can trust me" said Karin as she smiled at princess Jewel. "You see, your father is responsible for this".

"As for me, my name is Lavinia" said the female Green Macaw as she looked at Andrio. "I have been expecting you, Andrio".

"How did you know my name?" asked Andrio as he became confused. "Who told you about my name?".

"Morgana knows everything" said Lavinia as she smiled in a sinister manner. "She wants to avenge all of the sorcerers, that Eduardo has brutally hunted down".

"You do realise, your mistake, right?" asked Andrio as he became concerned. "Because killing Eduardo, will not solve any of your problems".

Angered, Lavinia used a stunning spell that sent Andrio flying backwards and he connected with a wall before being knocked out by the impact while princess Jewel ran over to him to make sure that he is still alive and she sighed in relief that Andrio is still alive.

Princess Jewel began attacking both Karin and Lavinia as she was putting up a good fight while her two magical enemies were blocking her every strike until they had enough before using another stunning spell which threw Jewel backwards before hitting the ground.

Just as that happened, Andrio was recovering from being knocked out and he was horrified when he saw princess Jewel having just been knocked out as anger began to fill up inside him as he got to his feet before looking at Karin and Lavinia with an angered expression on his face.

" _Wáce ierlic_!" chanted Andrio as he threw Karin away before facing Lavinia. " _Swilte, gold beorþ_!".

" _Ástryce_!" chanted Lavinia as she tried to defend herself.

Two power-beams collided with each other as it became a battle of wills between Andrio and Lavinia, the two fighting for domination over the other as Andrio was slowly, but, surely proving to have the stronger will with his power-beam edging closer and closer to Lavinia, who could do nothing, but, watch in horror as the power-beam consumed her.

From the moment of contact, Lavinia died in flames as Andrio could only look on in sorrow as he knew that Lavinia had chosen the wrong path before he turned his attention to Karin, who was looking at where Lavinia once stood before facing Andrio with a look of horror on her face.

Quickly, she disappeared into thin air with Andrio watching before he went to check on princess Jewel to make sure that she is ok and he was filled with relief as he found out that Jewel is still alive when she opened her eyes to look at him before he hugged Jewel, who gladly returned the hug.

They got to their feet before quickly getting Eduardo to Andrio's parents, who are very skilled physicians and they managed to heal Eduardo's stab wound by using magic while princess Jewel and Andrio waited outside until the King came out of the room and he was hugged by his own daughter, who he gladly hugged back.


	12. Drago's warning

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 12. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Later that night, Andrio went to the underground tunnel again as he knew that he needs to speak to Drago about something important and it is something that has been on his mind for quite some time now, so that is why he is seeking Drago's advice and he desperately needed it.

He got into the deep, dark cave and he waited until Drago showed himself by flying towards him before settling down on a tall rock in order listen closely to what Andrio had to say as it could be something very important to the both of them, though, Drago felt something wasn't right.

"Hey Drago, I need your help with something" said Andrio as he felt happy. "I need help in confessing my feelings, to princess Jewel".

"I see, you have a crush on her, young warlock" said Drago as he became concerned. "Unfortunely, I can't help you with that".

"Wait-wait, why not?, am I not suppose to love Jewel?" asked Andrio before he realised something. "You don't believe that I should be in love with Jewel, don't you?".

"That is indeed the case, young warlock, I'm truly sorry" said Drago as he began to explain. "If you fall in love with princess Jewel, he will not be born".

"He?, what could you possibly mean by, he?" asked Andrio as he thought about it. "Honestly, I have no idea about who this, he, is".

"The child of you and the mysterious woman" said Drago as it only caused Andrio more. "This child will grow to be more powerful than you and the mysterious woman, combined".

"Look, Drago, let's get something straight" said Andrio as he became annoyed. "I have no idea, who this woman is and why I would have a child with her".

"Watch your tone, boy, watch...your...tone" said Drago as his tone became threatening. "You can't fall in love with princess Jewel or else-".

"Or else what?, what would happen?" asked Andrio as he looked at Drago in the eye. "Tell me, what would happen if I fell in love with Jewel".

"A sickness will plague the kingdom" said Drago as he became saddened. "It is called the sweating sickness and it will take the life of many people, including the Queen".

Having enough, Andrio stormed out of the cave as well as out of the underground tunnel before making his way back inside the castle, where he intended to go and confess his feelings for princess Jewel without thinking about the consequences that Drago had warned him about.

He met princess Jewel on her way to her room and the two looked awkwardly at each other as well as stuttering before princess Jewel let Andrio speak first as she wanted to hear what Andrio had to say and she had no idea that what Andrio was going to say next would bring deadly consequences.

"Jewel, I have something to confess to you" said Andrio as he took a deep breath. "Alright, here it goes, I-I-I love you, Jewel".

Princess Jewel was stunned by Andrio's confession of his feelings for her and she could only smile before pressing her beak against his, in a passionate kiss, as the two began to taking their kissing into Jewel's room where they continued to kiss each other as well as cuddle.

The two took turns being on top of each other with Andrio being on top of Jewel first as they took their kissing to Jewel's bed before the latter switched the positions with Jewel being on top of Andrio as they continued to kiss each other with as much love as they had in their body.

Unfortunely, unknown to Andrio or princess Jewel, Drago's warning to Andrio about falling in love with Jewel was coming true as a dark clouds gathered before lightning struck Eduardo's kingdom repeatedly, though, Andrio and princess Jewel ignored about what was happening outside.

Over the next few days, Princess Jewel and Andrio kept their relationship a secret from everyone as they knew that there will be trouble if anyone found out about their relationship and they acted as normal during the day, but, at night, they were lovers having a romantic time in Jewel's bed.

Andrio, himself, was beginning to feel that being in love with Jewel wasn't exactly a great idea and this feeling only intensified when he saw Blu making out with princess Jewel outside on the balcony during the feast that was held in Sir David's honour when he won the jousting tournament.

He was eventually told by princess Jewel that she first met Blu when he and his father came to visit her and her parents, during which Andrio hadn't met Jewel yet, which led to princess Jewel and Blu having romantic feelings for each other that they still have to this very day.

Though he hasn't met Blu face-to-face, Andrio could see why he and Jewel would make the perfect couple with the sight of the two of them together making Andrio feel even more bad about confessing his feelings to princess Jewel, but, he knew that he had ignored Drago's warning.

The only people, who know about his relationship with princess Jewel are his parents and Queen Crystal, Andrio having told them as he knew that he can't keep a secret from his own parents or from the kind and benevolent Queen of the entire kingdom, though, they gave him their blessing.

Andrio enjoyed being Queen Crystal's company as she helped him out with many problems and she even became a mother figure for him as well as the fact that she revealed that she knows about his magic and his parent's magic as she had witnessed them using magic to protect the kingdom.

Unknown to Andrio, he had no idea that something terrible is heading towards King Eduardo's entire kingdom and that something would change the lives of everyone in it, not for the good, but, for the worse as nothing will ever be the same in Eduardo's kingdom again: The sweating sickness is coming.


	13. The death of a Queen

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 13. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

One year has passed since Andrio became princess Jewel's manservant, everything was going well for the entire kingdom and it seemed that nothing would be able to destroy the happiness that was spreading everywhere throughout King Eduardo's kingdom and no one thought that they were in any danger.

Unfortunely there was something that was capable of bring a strong kingdom, such as Eduardo's, to it's knees and that something is the sweating sickness as it began affecting many people in the kingdom with a lot of those people ended up dying which caused grief throughout the kingdom.

Due to the sweating sickness being in effect, everyone in the kingdom was ordered to stay inside their houses in order to avoid spreading the deadly disease as it could kill everyone in the kingdom if it was passed on and it was only in dire emergencies when someone is allowed to go outside.

Andrio, himself, was with princess Jewel as the two stayed in Jewel's bedroom to avoid catching the disease and they were having a romantic moment, as they shared a few kisses while cuddling each other in the princess's bed, when they spotted Queen Crystal breathing heavily.

"MOM!, hold on, I'm coming, just hold on" said princess Jewel before looking at Andrio. "Please help me, save my mother".

"Don't worry, Jewel, I will do my best" said Andrio as he kissed Jewel on the beak. "I love you, now, come on, let's go".

Princess Jewel smiled as she held Andrio's wing before the two quickly made their way towards Queen Crystal as they helped her to an emergency room where many doctors did their best to help Crystal fight off the illness while princess Jewel could do nothing, but, sob as she put her head into Andrio's chest.

Andrio did his best to comfort the crying princess and he hugged her to add more comfort, but, he knew that there was little chance of Crystal surviving the illness with the mere thought of Crystal, the kind and benevolent Queen of her kingdom, dying made Andrio feel sick as he remembered that Drago warned him about this.

Crystal was experiencing the first stage of the sweating sickness, which began very suddenly with a sense of apprehension, the state that Andrio and princess Jewel found her in, followed by cold shivers with Crystal's being the most violent, giddiness, headache, and severe pains in the neck, shoulders and limbs, with great exhaustion.

After the cold stage, which Crystal had been experiencing and which lasted from half an hour to three hours, the hot and sweating stage followed with the characteristic sweat broke out without any obvious cause and accompanying the sweat was a sense of heat, headache, delirium, rapid pulse, and intense thirst.

Queen Crystal was also feeling Palpitation and pain in her heart, which were frequent symptoms, while no skin eruptions were noted by the doctors as Crystal began to enter the final stage of the sweating sickness, which was either general exhaustion and collapse, or an irresistible urge to sleep, which was thought to be fatal if the patient was permitted to give way to it.

In Crystal's case, she was feeling an irresistible urge to sleep and she knew that her time was coming which led to her requesting to say some final words to both her daughter, Jewel, husband, Eduardo, as well as Andrio, who she treated like a son ever since she first met him and found out about his relationship with Jewel.

"Eduardo, dear, please, listen to me" said Crystal as she held her husband's wing. "Look after our daughter, make sure that she doesn't suffer the same fate as me".

"I promise you, Crystal, you have my word" said Eduardo as he kissed his wife's beak. "I will do everything in my power, to make sure that our daughter will be safe".

"That I know, dear, I always knew" said Crystal as she smiled at her husband. "Also, remember, I love you with all my heat and soul".

King Eduardo had tears of sadness streaming down his cheeks as he nodded in confirmation to remember her love for him and he gave Crystal a final kiss on the beak, before letting their daughter, Jewel, see her as Crystal held her daughter's wings with her own.

"Jewel, sweetie, my beautiful girl" said Crystal as she smiled at Jewel. "The people are your people now, they need you as much as your father needs you".

"Mom, please, you can't die" said Jewel as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You can fight it, mom, I don't know what I will do without you".

"I'm always with you, sweetie" said Crystal as she stroked her daughter's cheek. "You need to grow up the way you want and help take care of the kingdom as that is now your job".

Princess Jewel sobbed as her mother kissed her on her forehead before she let Andrio see Crystal, due to the fact that Crystal wanted to speak with Andrio before she dies and it was her final wish to speak Andrio with latter walking over to her deathbed as well as sitting down on a chair next to her.

"Andrio, dear, I loved you like a son" said Crystal as she smiled at Andrio. "I know, that you will do great things for this kingdom and my daughter".

"My Queen, please, fight the disease" said Andrio as tears formed in his eyes. "Your daughter needs you, your husband needs you and your kingdom needs you".

"No, they don't, my kingdom needs YOU" said Crystal as she touched Andrio's cheek. "My daughter needs you, she needs you more than ever as a protector and...friend".

That was the last thing Crystal said to Andrio as she smiled before she allowed herself to sleep and Andrio could do nothing, but, watch as death took the lovely Queen away from everyone who cared about her and everyone that Crystal, herself, cared about as Crystal's death would haunt Andrio for a long time.


	14. Andrio's self-imposed exile

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 14. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The death of Queen Crystal has sent shockwaves throughout the kingdom, nobody in the kingdom had thought that somebody as kind and benevolent as Crystal could die from the sweating sickness with Crystal's death having a terrible effect on a lot of people, including those of royal status.

One of them was Eduardo and he became depressed to the point where he refused to leave his wife's bedside while everyone else could do nothing, but, hope that the King will be able to find some solace and recover from the death of his wife, though, it was going to take time.

The person that took Crystal's hard the most was princess Jewel, the poor girl fled to the solace of her bedroom and she refused to come out of her room with many attempts of trying to get Jewel out of her room failing as one by one, everyone left Jewel alone to mourn her mother's death.

Andrio, himself, was mourning the death of Queen Crystal and he blamed himself for her death as he believed that the Queen would still be living if he had listen to Drago, but, now Crystal is dead and it was all because of the fact that he didn't listen to Drago or take his warning seriously.

He was packing up his stuff when Mimi, princess Jewel's aunt and Eduardo's older sister, entered his room only to see that young boy was packing up his stuff with the sight of Andrio getting ready to leave making Jewel's aunt about why Andrio was planning on leaving.

"You're leaving, Andrio?, why?" asked Mimi as she became concerned. "Why are you leaving, Andrio?".

"I'm leaving, because it's good for everyone" said Andrio as he looked at Mimi. "I'm sorry, Mimi, the longer I stay here, it will only bring more pain to Jewel".

"But, Jewel needs you, Andrio, you know that" said Mimi as she sighed. "So, do you plan on coming back to Jewel?".

"To be honest, I am not so sure, Mimi" said Andrio as he stopped packing. "I am leaving with my parents, at midnight".

"Aren't you gonna stay, for the funeral?" asked Mimi as she looked at Andrio. "At least do that for Jewel or go and see, Jewel".

"Don't worry, Mimi, I'll be there for the funeral" said Andrio as he sighed. "Then I'll see Jewel, before I go".

Mimi nodded her in acceptance as she left Andrio's room and she could only hope that Andrio would write a note for Jewel in order for her to understand why he is not there with her anymore as a way to avoid giving her even more pain than she is already suffering from.

Later that day, Andrio kept his word and he attended Queen Crystal's funeral as he watched the benevolent Queen's body be lowered into the burial pit on top of a small, round hill before he began walking away in sadness knowing that princess Jewel is going to live her life with only one parent.

When the funeral was over, Andrio was standing behind a tree when he saw princess Jewel walking away with her pony, Edward, accompanying her before he saw Blu following her as Andrio began following the two until he saw them coming upon a stream where the princess started crying again.

Knowing that the two are out of everyone else's sight, Andrio took this opportunity to use his magic to put both Blu and princess Jewel to sleep with the two of them falling asleep in a matter of seconds before Andrio decided to take this time to write a note to Jewel to explain his absence.

After he had finished writing the note, Andrio teleported himself to princess Jewel's room where he put the note under her pillow and teleporting himself back to Jewel's current location as he knew that he has one more thing to give to Jewel before he walks out of her life, possibly for good.

Andrio looked at princess Jewel sleeping peacefully, before he leaned down towards Jewel and he kissed her on the beak, knowing that he might not ever see her again due to the fact that he was leaving her again, before breaking the kiss as he gave Jewel a final smile before teleporting away.

Later that night, ten minutes before midnight, princess Jewel was in her bedroom and she was having an horrible nightmare when she felt two warm wings envelope around her body with the warm wings making her smile as well as allowing her to sleep peacefully in quite some time.

The warm wings belonged to Andrio as he slept with Jewel, knowing that it will be for the final time before he has to leave the kingdom in order to avoid more pain coming to Jewel, who now opened her eyes as she faced Andrio with a smile on her face before stroking his cheek.

"Hello Andrio, I wondered where you were" whispered Jewel as she kissed his cheek. "I was getting worried about you".

"Yeah, I'm sorry for worrying you, Jewel" whispered Andrio as he smiled at Jewel. "How are you feeling, right now?".

"Right now?, I am feeling peaceful" whispered Jewel in a seductive manner. "Like a big burden has been lifted, off my shoulders".

"I'm glad that you're feeling at peace" whispered Andrio as he went on top of Jewel. "Besides, I will always love you, Jewel".

Princess Jewel smiled before she kissed Andrio on the beak with the latter returning the kiss as they shared, unknown to Jewel, the last romantic moment that they will have that night as they made fun of it while it lasted with Jewel going on top of Andrio as they shared another passionate kiss.

Eventually the clock struck midnight, which was the moment when Andrio got out of princess Jewel's bed and he gave princess Jewel a final kiss on the beak as well as making sure that she was comfortable before making his way out of her bedroom where he teleported out of not only the castle, but, also, the entire kingdom.


	15. The letter

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 15. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The next morning, princess Jewel was still asleep in her bedroom when she heard the alarm bell ringing throughout the castle and she had a feeling that something was very wrong as she got out of bed before making her way over to her bedroom door as she heard the sound of soldiers running.

She opened it a bit to see her father's soldiers going to every room as they searched for someone, who had been missing since last night and this caused some confusion for princess Jewel as she wondered who the soldiers could be trying to search for in the castle.

It didn't take her long to realise that Andrio wasn't there with her, which got Jewel worried as she began to put two and two together only to quickly realise that the person that her father's soldiers are trying to find is Andrio, though, Jewel hoped that he was only running late.

But she knew better, she knew that Andrio is never late and she began to wonder what happened to him as she searched for him in her room before she went to get some clothes on in order to go to pony, Edward, in an attempt to search for Andrio, elsewhere.

Princess Jewel was running down the hallway, when she overheard a female voice speaking to a male voice and she went towards the sound of the two voices only to realise that the male voice belonged to her father, Eduardo, while the female voice belonged to Andrio's mother, Hunith.

"We have no idea, where our son is" said Hunith as tears streamed down her cheeks. "He doesn't usually go without telling us".

"Don't worry, Hunith, I'll find your son" said Eduardo as he patted Hunith's shoulder. "I give you, my word, Hunith".

"Please Eduardo, let me help you" said a voice that Jewel knew belonged to Gaius, Andrio's father. "We have had a bad history, but, we can still work together".

"I know, Gaius, old friend, I understand" said Eduardo as he smiled at his old friend. "But you and Hunith need to stay here, just in case he comes back".

Princess Jewel understood Andrio's parents concern as she knew that if Andrio wasn't found yet, then, they might die of broken hearts and that is something that princess Jewel, herself, didn't not want happening as she knew what it was like to lose one parent and she didn't want to lose his parents.

She continued running down the hallway and towards the stables where she mounted Edward before riding off to search for Andrio, which took a long time before she eventually came back with nothing as her worry for Andrio only increased while knowing that he could be in danger.

After dismounted Edward and getting back into the castle, Princess Jewel ran straight to her room as she searched everywhere for a note that Andrio might have left for her until she checked under her pillow where she found a note and she opened it before reading it.

Andrio's letter

 _Dear princess Jewel_

 _I am sorry for leaving you and I know that by the time you're reading this, I'm long gone as I do not intend on coming back because of the fact that I will only put you in more pain if I do, it's my fault that your mother died due to the fact that I ignored a friend of mine and your mother's death was the consequences of my decision._

 _I can tell that you love Blu, he is the guy that you should spend the rest of your life with as I know that he will make you happy and I also know that he will do everything he can to make sure that you are safe from harm and defeat those who intend on trying to take your place on the throne._

 _It's also said that I am destined to protect you, but, I have no idea how I can do that if the only thing that comes out of my actions or decisions is pain and I know that what I'm doing is failing that destiny, though, I still intend on protecting you, Jewel, in my own way because I know that you will make a great Queen._

 _Everything depends on you, Jewel, there are innocent sorcerers and wizards out there who are looking to you for help in creating a time where they aren't judged or executed for having or practicing magic as I know that you are the key to making sure that time happens, a time of peace._

 _I know that you're worried about me, but, I assure you that I am ok and I am doing fine, though, I am more worried about you, Jewel, I hope that you as well as your family are not in anymore danger while I am gone, I wish you the best of luck in the world._

 _Love from_

 _Andrio_

Andrio's letter ending

Princess Jewel had tears streaming down her cheeks as she couldn't believe that Andrio had left because he felt responsible for the death of her mother and Jewel could do nothing, but, sob at the absence of her best friend as she knew that she might not ever see him again.

She hadn't sobbed this much since the death of her mother, but, she hoped that she got to see Andrio again and she knew that it will make her happy to see him again, knowing that she is already missing him and she wants him to always be a part of her life.

While princess Jewel was busy crying in her bedroom, Eduardo and his soldiers have been alerted by a messenger to an on-going practice of dark magic with the mere thought of such magic caused the King and his soldiers to get on their horses as they made their way to the source.


	16. Schultz's capture

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 16. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Eduardo and his men were hurrying to their location, Neville and his father were still practicing dark magic until they were spotted by some residents of a nearby village which caused the two to flee their home as they hoped to get away from Eduardo and his soldiers.

Unfortunely for them, the entire village had started a witch-hunt for the two and they grabbed whatever weapon that they had as every single one of them began the search for Schultz and his son, Neville, knowing that they are still out there somewhere as they continued to search for them.

Schultz led his son through the forest until they came upon a secret part of the forest where they were hidden from the mob and Eduardo, but, they knew that there is every chance that they might be discovered, though, for now, they are safe and they could finally catch a breather.

"Hey dad, do you think that we will be safe?" asked Neville as he became scared. "Because I don't feel, very safe".

"Don't worry, son, we will be out of here" said Schultz as he calmed his son. "I promise you, my son, we'll be ok".

"So, this is what life is like, dad?" asked Neville as he looked at his father. "Always running and hiding, all the time?".

"Well, sometimes it feels like that" said Schultz as he picked up a flower. "You see, life can be given and yet, it can also be taken, just by one decision and one act of cruelty".

As he said the word 'taken' Schultz crushed the flower that he held in his wing as to make his case about what life truly is before he turned the subject onto nature as he knew that nature is one of the most beautiful things in the world as it was always full of life.

"Also, son, nature has it's own magic" said Schultz as he smiled at his son. "It can turn grass from green to yellowish-brown, over the course of a year".

"So, is that what life is like, dad?" asked Neville as he realised something. "Something old, can be used to create something new?".

"Something like that, son" said Schultz before he heard rustling from the bushes. "Quick son, follow me, we must get going".

Schultz and Neville, once again, began running for their lives, though, there were times when Schultz used his magic to blast away the mob as he and Neville continued to try to make their escape until they were surrounded by the mob as well as Eduardo and his soldiers.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a chuckle as they turned their attention to the source only to find that the chuckle came from Morgan and it didn't take Schultz long to realise that he has been betrayed by his own friend with the realisation angering him.

"Well, well, well, Schultz, you're tricky to catch" said Morgan as he chuckled. "But yet, here you are, trapped".

"YOU, why Morgan?, how could you do this?" asked Schultz as he became angry. "I trusted you, I thought that you were my friend".

"Oh, I were, but, you caused my betrayal" said Morgan as he glared at Schultz. "You, my own best friend, betrayed me and left me for dead".

"Really, Morgan?, you think that I left you for dead" said Schultz as he returned the glare. "You and I used to work together, battling against evil".

"Up until, I found out that you married Elena, MY Elena" said Morgan before looking at Neville. "So, I can't have her, I can have her son".

Angered, Schultz used his magic to blast away the mob and Morgan before telling Neville to use this chance to escape with Neville doing just that, albeit reluctantly, as Schultz continued to fend off the mob and Morgan before the two began battling each other with Morgan revealing to have magical powers.

The former friends battled for many hours as they both fired energy shots at each other with the both of them dodging these respective attacks before Morgan used a stunning spell which sent Schultz flying threw air before landing on the ground where he was arrested by the mob and taken away to be executed.

Neville, who was hiding from these attacks, could do nothing except watch as his father was taken away and he became furious at the sight of Morgan which led Neville to vow revenge for his father as he, also, vowed to become the most powerful sorcerer to wield magic and he left for an unknown location with this in mind.

Schultz, having sensed that his son has made his escape, smiled at the fact that he knows his son has a big future ahead of him and he knew that future involved using magic for different purposes as he allowed himself to be taken towards King Eduardo, who looked at him in contempt before they all went to Eduardo's castle.

Though he knew that he is going to be executed, Schultz had big faith in his son to make him proud and he knew that Eduardo is only putting himself as well as his entire kingdom in terrible peril if he goes through with the execution and Schultz, also, knew that his son will play an important role in causing Eduardo personal pain.

Unknown to Schultz, he had no idea that his son is being secretly being followed by a group of sorcerers with a mixture of both male and female Ravens as they followed Neville to an abandoned castle where he began his magical training again while, unknowingly, being watched by the same group of sorcerers as they took notes.

After taking notes of Neville's training, they reported back to their boss as it turned that their boss is none other than, Morgana, herself, who read before a smile came onto her face as she knew that there is a sorcerer out there with an ever-increasing power that could be used to topple Eduardo and his kingdom.


	17. A battle between sorcerers

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 17. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

When he was brought into the castle, Schultz took the time to look around at the beautiful paintings of the previous Kings and Queens of the kingdom with the sight of them making him smile as he knew that those reigns happened during a time of peace.

He was brought back to the present, when he found himself inside a court room where he is to be judged on his crimes and he had a feeling that this was nothing more than a show-trial just to make it look like a decision needed to be made, when an decision had already been made.

Nevertheless, he kept his gaze on Eduardo as the King sat on a chair that faced his prisoner and he knew that his prisoner practiced dark magic due to the fact that a group of peasants had saw him do this with his son before they had attempted to escape justice.

"What is your name, sorcerer?" asked Eduardo as he looked at Schultz. "Come on, speak up, no harm will come to you".

"My name is Schultz, your majesty" said Schultz as he glared at Eduardo. "You, Eduardo, will pay for your crimes against sorcerers".

"How dare you interrupt me, sorcerer" said Eduardo as he became, briefly, angry. "You do realise, that there are witnesses, who say they saw you practice dark magic".

"Oh, I do realise that, very much" said Schultz as he turned his attention to Morgan. "Especially when one sorcerer, turns his back on another".

"Trust me, Schultz, it's for a good cause" said Morgan as he smiled at Schultz. "Besides, you made the mistake of practicing dark magic in the first place".

Schultz glared at Morgan, who simply smiled before walking away as he gave his former friend a mock-wave of goodbye while leaving the courtroom which infuriated Schultz before he turned his attention back to King Eduardo, who was, truly, thinking about what decision that he should make.

Suddenly, Schultz smiled before he disappeared into a puff of smoke and King Eduardo quickly ordered his guards to search for Schultz as he knew that the sorcerer has escaped, but, he had to be somewhere in the castle at least, which caused the King to take some of men to other parts of the castle in their search for Schultz.

Morgan was on his way to find and kill Neville, when Schultz came out of nowhere to tackle him from behind as both sorcerers fought each other for domination in their fight with the both of them coming close to falling out of a window, though, they both kept on fighting each other.

"You thought, that you could get rid of me?" said Schultz as he smiled while throwing Morgan to the ground. "Nice try and one more thing, too, stay away from my son".

"Sorry, but, no can do, he's all mine now" said Morgan as he used magic to throw Schultz into the ceiling. "Besides, he and I can be great allies against Eduardo".

"I don't think so, Morgan, you fool" said Schultz as he quickly stunned Morgan before getting back to the ground. "Neville is my son and I will protect him, no matter what".

The two sorcerers continued to used their magic against each other with Morgan throwing a ball of fire at Schultz, who blocked it with a stunning spell that caused the ball of fire to fly backwards towards Morgan, who quickly dodged his own attack as the ball of fire hit a nearby wall.

Schultz used this to his advantage as he controlled Morgan with his mind before throwing his enemy against a window and it caused the window to smash as Morgan went flying out of the window, but, he managed to grab hold onto a gargoyle statue as he began to make his way to ground-level.

Seeing this, Schultz quickly followed Morgan as he ran down a lot steps while using his magic to stun some of Eduardo's soldiers, who tried to stop him and he eventually found himself looking at Morgan, who saw Schultz before mounting a pony and riding away which caused Schultz to give chase.

Mounting his own pony, Schultz gave chase to his enemy as he chased Morgan out of Eduardo's kingdom and they entered into King Albert's kingdom where they continued their fight as they dismounted their ponies, who quickly ran back to Eduardo's kingdom, before using their magic again.

Schultz, once again, controlled Morgan and he threw him into a wall as he began to try to finish it with a killing blow, but, Morgan managed to blast Schultz threw a window as the sound of the windows breaking sounded the alarm bell as King Albert and his men went out to investigate.

King Albert and his men found themselves looking at a battle between sorcerers as Albert's men began to wonder if they should get involved, but, Albert told his men to stand down as he knew that he would be putting his own men into unnecessary danger if they got involved in this battle.

Morgan used his magic to pull some water out of a nearby well and using it to strike Schultz with the impact sending the sorcerer backwards before landing on the ground as he tried to get back to his feet with Morgan doing the same as the two sorcerers glared at each other.

They both got back to their feet as they attacked each other again with Morgan firing a plasma bolt at Schultz, who blocked it before firing it back at Morgan, who got struck by it and he was sent backwards while striking Schultz, who was sent flying backwards and into the same well that Morgan used to strike water against him.

Morgan was about to go after Schultz when he spotted King Albert and his men with the sight of them causing him to disappear into thin air as he teleported himself away while Albert and his men went to check on Schultz only to find no one down in the well, much to their own confusion.


	18. Morgana Le Fay

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 18. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After defeating Schultz for the time being, Morgan had teleported himself to an unknown location and he was feeling like he was at home as he went in search of someone that he has been hoping to see for quite some time and he knew that she is waiting for him.

He made his way towards a familiar female Raven and he saw that she is indeed waiting for him with the sight of her making him gulp as he knew that his master didn't like him being late as it was delaying her plans, but, Morgan was hoping to earn her forgiveness.

The sight of Morgana, herself, wasn't the only thing that was scaring him due to the fact that his fellow Morganians are there as they watched him make his way towards their master knowing that Morgana is waiting to hear the news that he has brought with him.

"Lady Morgana, I apologise for being late" said Morgan as he knelt at Morgana's feet. "I was delayed by Schultz, he was defending his son".

"Rise Morgan, speak to me face-to-face" said Morgana as she looked at Morgan. "We are all equals here, please speak your mind".

"Yes, my lady, Neville has escaped" said Morgan as he braced for Morgana's anger. "He got away when Schultz, attacked me and the mob".

Morgan still braced himself for his master's anger, but, it never came because Morgana was instead smiling before she ended up laughing along with the rest of her followers and this caused Morgan to become confused as he started laughing along with them, albeit nervously.

He watched as Morgana embraced him which he returned before they released each other as Morgana made her way to an scrying fount with Morgan, along with the other Morganians, following close behind her as Morgana began looking into the scrying fount with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Morgan, you haven't failed me" said Morgana as she smiled at Morgan. "Besides, Schultz is just a small thorn in our side".

"Yeah, he is nothing compared to Merlin" said Morgan as he looked at Morgana. "That guy is the real threat, to your plans".

"Merlin is also my doom, Morgan" said Morgana as she shivered at Merlin's name. "He IS magic, without him there will be no magic".

"I see, he is very powerful" said Morgan as he contemplated something. "Maybe, we should be undercover-".

"No, besides, we're being watched" said Morgana as smiled again. "Come on out, Schultz, I know that you're out there".

Schultz, silently, made his appearance and he used his magic to pick up some bricks before throwing them at Morgana in hopes of killing the evil sorceress, but, he could only watch in horror as Morgana managed to stop the bricks with her mind before she threw them back at Schultz.

Seeing his own attack being used against him, Schultz managed to dodge the flying bricks before using his magic to get some water as he hoped to use it against Morgana knowing that she is a serious threat to everyone that he cared about, including his son, Neville.

He used his magic to send the water straight at Morgana, who, effortlessly, stopped it with her mind again before she went on the offensive as she created a fire-ball that she threw at Schultz with such speed that Schultz had no time to react as he was struck by the powerful spell.

The impact sent him flying backwards and he landed on the ground, hard, while there was big round burn mark from the middle of his shirt as he struggled to get to his feet before Morgana managed to get him in her grasp as she smiled at her victory over one of her enemies.

"You know, it's such a shame, Schultz" said Morgana as she smiled at Schultz. "You and I would have made a great team, don't you think?".

"I will never join you, evil witch" said Schultz as he tried to break free. "I know, what you are going to do to my son".

"Don't worry, dear Schultz" said Morgana as she chuckled evilly. "Besides, your son will make an excellent addition to my followers".

Schultz could do nothing, but, look at Morgana in horror as the latter burned him alive with her magic and she dropped his burning corpse on the ground before walking away with a smile of satisfaction as she knew that one of her enemies is now dead which left her open to attack something more important.

She looked into the scrying fount and she found herself looking at the face of a female dark blue macaw with the sight of the bird making Morgana laugh evilly at the fact that this female dark blue macaw is going to be her next target with the thought making Morgana laugh even more as her followers joined in on the laughing.

But the dark blue female bird wasn't Morgana's only target, because she also had her eye on the female white macaw and Morgana began looking through a book called _How to get into the dreamworld_ as she hoped to take over both of the two macaw's duties as rulers of the dreamworld.

Morgan was feeling happy for his master as he knew that if Morgana can gain control of the dreamworld, then, that would mean that everyone will be at his master's mercy and it would also mean that Morgana will rule the entire world by using the dreamworld as her base of operations.

Unknown to Morgana and her followers, a group of female Spix Macaws had managed to find out Morgana's next targets and they used their magic to teleport back to their leader in order to let him know about his arch-enemy's next targets, knowing that Morgana needs to be stopped at any cost.


	19. The dreamworld battle

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 19. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After finding out a way to enter the dreamworld, Morgana and her followers fell asleep as they began to feel themselves becoming lighter before they woke up to finding themselves in the dreamworld with this knowledge making the evil group smile in delight.

They quickly began to make their way towards the female dark blue Macaw's home, which looked like a palace that was decorated like the night sky, knowing that their target had to be in that homestead and they couldn't wait to get their wings on the owner of the homestead.

Suddenly, they found themselves facing resistance from the female dark blue Macaw's royal guards and kings with the female dark blue Macaw, herself, standing at the forefront of them as she glared at Morgana and her followers while knowing that they are trespassing.

"I am the princess of the night, Luna" said Luna as she continued to glare at Morgana. "State your business, Morgana, for you do not belong her".

"Hmm, such pity, really, you're a mere child" said Morgana as she smiled at Luna. "Which means, your powers aren't properly developed".

"Maybe not, Morgana, but, I can still stop you" said Luna as her glare intensified. "I know, that you have come to kill me".

"Kill you?, oh no, that would be too easy" said Morgana as she feigned shock. "We just want to give you a break...MORGANIANS!, ATTACK!".

The Morganians did as they were told and they began attacking Luna's royal guards as well as her knights with the tide of the battle quickly turning into Morgana's favour as she killed many of Luna's knights on her way towards Luna, herself, knowing that she is one step closer to ruling the dreamworld.

Princess Luna helped out her many knights and royal guards by defeating many Morganians as she used the power of the night to strike a big blow in the battle, though, it did nothing to turn tide of the battle as it was very clear that Morgana and her followers still have the upper hand in the battle.

Eventually Morgana and princess Luna came face-to-face as they started their own personal battle with princess Luna first having the upper hand as she used her sword to strike Morgana in the leg before Morgana quickly turned the tide as she used her magic to blast Luna in the stomach, which caused the latter to groan in pain.

"Well, well, Luna, it seems that you lose" said Morgana as she put her left wing on Luna's chest. "Besides, someone as beautiful as you should have been my ally".

Princes Luna could do, but, feel a powerful blast hit her chest as she was sent backwards into the wall of her own homestead, which got the attention of everyone that was taking part in the battle as they watched what was happening, before Morgana walked slowly towards the unconscious form of princess Luna.

Morgana was about to strike a fatal blow against the princess when she saw her fellow Morganians being attacked by an familiar sight of male and female Spix Macaws using their magic to defeat her followers, who began to retreat back to the real-world as they knew that the plan failed.

It was Merlin and his followers, the Merlinians, who helped princess Luna's forces overpower the Morganians before they overpowered Morgana, herself, who retreated back to the real-world as Merlin could only watch before turning his attention to the unconscious princess Luna, who Merlin picked up in his wings.

When they had taken princess Luna back inside her homestead and put her in bed, Merlin sat at princess Luna's bedside as he continued to make sure that Luna was recovering properly and it wasn't long until he saw princess Luna opening her eyes as she tried to take in her surroundings.

"Where am I?, why am I in my own bed?" asked princess Luna before she saw Merlin. "Merlin?, what are you doing here?".

"I'm here to make sure, that you're still alive" said Merlin as he gave chuckle. "My followers and I helped your forces, defeat Morgana's forces".

"Morgana?, I need stop her before it's too late" said princess Luna as she became worried. "If I don't stop her, everyone in the dreamworld will be in danger".

"Easy, Luna, Morgana has left the dreamworld" said Merlin as he, gently, patted Luna's forehead. "She was overwhelmed by our combined forces".

"Ok, I will admit, that makes me feel a lot better" said princess Luna as she smiled at Merlin. "Thank you, Merlin, for saving my people and the dreamworld".

"Anytime, my princess, your people need you" said Merlin as he held princess Luna's wing. "Now, I must be off, I got someone important to find".

Merlin gave princess Luna a kiss on her forehead and he kissed her wing before he got up to go back to his followers in order to prepare themselves to go back to the real-world, knowing that Morgana is still out there as well as the fact that she could strike again at anytime in the mortal realm as well as the dreamworld.

Princess Luna could only watch as Merlin and his followers, the Merlinians, went back to the real-world knowing that they are needed back in the mortal realm as Morgana will stop at nothing to have ultimate power over her enemies along with the fact that Merlin and the Merlinians are the only ones, who can stop her.

When she had fully recovered from being unconscious, princess Luna went back to her duties as the princess of the night and she helped many birds solve their nightmare problems before she went back to bed when she saw the sun was rising which meant that her sister, Celestia, will be doing her duties now.


	20. The myth is found

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 20. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Many years have passed since Andrio had went into self-imposed exile as he had felt, personally, responsible for the death of Queen Crystal and the pain that was brought to princess Jewel as a result of Crystal's death with those two things becoming a painful memory for him.

Now an adult female Spix Macaw, who is a teal version of Jewel with dark cerulean wings and long head-feathers that reach her shoulders along with having turquoise eyes, is looking for Andrio as she knew that he is needed for something important, but, she had trouble of finding him.

She looked everywhere for Andrio and she still couldn't find him as she made her way into a bar in hopes of finding someone who knows about the missing Andrio, though, she wasn't having the best of luck until she was confronted by a male Scarlet Macaw, who spotted her getting a drink.

"Well, well, look who's here, boys" said the male Scarlet Macaw as he chuckled. "A woman is in our bar, drinking our mead".

"I'm not looking for trouble, you know" said the female Spix Macaw as she kept drinking. "I'm simply looking for someone, a guy called Andrio".

"That guy?, he is nothing, but, a myth" said the male Scarlet Macaw as he laughed. "Nobody knows where he is, heck, nobody is bothered looking for him".

Ever since he had disappeared, Andrio became a myth for many birds in hopes of scaring away those that dared to hurt their children and crops with all of these attempts succeeding, but, it was true that nobody was bothered to go and look for him until the adult female Spix Macaw showed up.

The adult female Spix Macaw was getting rather tired of not getting any answers and she spotted the male Scarlet Macaw about to attack her with a knife which caused her dodged the attack before she managed to punch the male Scarlet Macaw in the stomach as well as kicking him towards a wall.

Everyone in the bar watched in fear as the adult female Spix Macaw grabbed the male Scarlet Macaw by his throat and she even held up a knife to his throat in hopes of scaring him into giving her answers with this tactic working as the male Scarlet Macaw began telling her about where Andrio could be.

"He was said to have been spotted, in a nearby forest" said the male Scarlet Macaw as he trembled. "That's all I know, please, I'm telling you the truth".

"I believe you, but, you better not be lying to me" said the female Spix Macaw as she threw him to the ground. "Because if you are lying, I'll kill you".

She left the bar as she began the long journey towards the nearby forest where she hoped that she can find Andrio, but, she knew that it was going to be easier said than done as she came upon the forest before entering it in hopes of finding what she has been looking for.

It took some time walking across the forest floor, before she found herself looking at a cave upon which she entered and it wasn't long until she spotted a mysterious figure in the deepest part of the cave as she began walking towards the mysterious figure to find out it's identity.

Unfortunely for the adult female Spix Macaw, she accidentally stepped on a twig which gave a loud CRUNCHING sound and it got the mysterious figure's attention as it looked behind only to see the intruder which caused the mysterious figure to attack the adult female Spix Macaw.

The two fought each other with their wings and feet before they both resorted to their magic with the adult female Spix Macaw quickly gaining the upper hand as she picked up the mysterious figure with her mind before throwing the mysterious figure straight out of the cave and into the sunlight.

Knowing that she still needs the identity of her attacker, the adult female Spix Macaw quickly ran after the mysterious figure in hopes of making sure that the figure was ok as well as finding out it's identity only see something that she didn't expect herself to see and it was a sight that made her smile.

The mysterious figure was revealed to be an adult male Spix Macaw, who is the same shade of blue as Blu and he has golden eyes while his four head feathers were slicked forward, but, the front head-feather mostly touches his beak, a sight that only excited the adult female Spix Macaw even more.

She knew that there is only one bird who would live in a forest like this and it didn't take her long to put the pieces together to know that the adult male Spix Macaw that is standing right in front of her is also the very bird that she had been searching from town-to-town for this whole time.

"Andrio?, is that really you?" asked the adult female Spix Macaw as she got Andrio's attention. "Wow, it really is you, I mean, this is amazing".

"Really?, amazing, huh?" said Andrio as he looked at the adult female Spix Macaw with an unimpressed expression. "So, tell me, who are you and what do you want?".

"Oh right, my name is Lilac" said Lilac as she introduced herself to Andrio, who could only rise an eyelid. "I've been sent by Merlin, my teacher, to look for you".

"Wow, that's just great" said Andrio as he became both sarcastic as well as uninterested in what Lilac is saying. "Besides, you are both wasting your time".

Lilac could only watch in confusion as Andrio began to leave, but, she decided to follow him in hopes of finding out about why he is so grumpy and not interested in what she had to say, knowing that there has to be a reason as to explain why he is acting like this or else her mission will fail.


	21. Seeking Andrio's help

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 21. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Lilac is still following Andrio as she knew that there must be an explanation as to why Andrio is refusing to listen to her and she did have a mission to fulfil after all as well as the fact that she needed to tell Andrio about something that is important, including the fact that it has life or death consequences.

She followed him to a cottage in the forest and she watched as Andrio entered the cottage before entering the cottage, herself, as she saw Andrio preparing himself some food before he began eating the food as well as looking at a magical book with the book looking very familiar to her.

Andrio noticed her looking at his magical book and he, begrudgingly, passed it over to her in order to let her see the contents of it with Lilac looking over the book's contents as she realised that this is a book of spells which would explain why it looked so familiar to her in the first place.

"Yes, I am still learning new magic, even in exile" said Andrio as he remained annoyed. "Besides, why I should bother about some destiny, if someone dies anyway?".

"Wait a minute, what exactly was your destiny?" asked Lilac which caused Andrio to groan. "No, no, no, seriously, tell me, what was your destiny?".

"My destiny was to protect a princess, that's all" said Andrio as he was clearly not in the mood. "But of course, what 'great' destiny that turned out to be".

"Oh, I'm very sorry that I asked, Andrio" said Lilac as she felt sorry for the poor guy. "I had no idea, that happened to you".

"Don't worry about it, I much rather forget it" said Andrio as he drank some water. "Anyway, why did Merlin send you?".

"It's because someone needs your help" said Lilac as she explained it to him. "You see, princess Jewel has been kidnapped by a dragon-bird called Nigel".

Hearing that princess Jewel has been kidnapped shook Andrio, knowing that the princess was once a dear friend to him as he knew that they had many fun times together and yet it all led to this one moment where some dragon-bird kidnaps her and it was this information that caught his interest.

"I see, so has anything else happened?" asked Andrio as he finally looked at Lilac. "While I've been away?".

"The kidnapping is very recent" said Lilac as she braced herself for the next information. "But Sir David, Sir Blu's father, has been dead for some years now".

"So Blu has been knighted? good for him" said Andrio as he drank some more water. "As for David's death, good riddance for that".

"How can you possible say that, Andrio?" asked Lilac as she became horrified. "Sir David was killed by the same dragon-bird, that has kidnapped princess Jewel".

"Then, he should have been more careful" said Andrio as he ignored Lilac again. "Besides, his death is nothing compared to how many innocent sorcerers he's killed".

Lilac couldn't believe what she was hearing from the guy that she was suppose to find, but, she knew that Andrio had made it very clear that he wasn't interested in helping her which caused Lilac to storm off while Andrio could only watch her go as he didn't intend on following her.

But, he knew that he has a responsibility to protect others and this made him realise that he is needed more than as he sighed before packing up his stuff for the journey ahead as he intended on going with Lilac in order to find out what he is suppose to be doing after all these years.

When he had finished packing, Andrio began to make his way out of his cottage and he silently followed Lilac back to King Eduardo's kingdom where he saw that the kingdom looked starkly different from when he had left it as he could see that many knights are already in the throne room.

It was at that moment, when he saw Sir Blu making his way towards the throne room and he could tell that this is an emergency gather of knights which Andrio suspected that Eduardo is going to select a knight to go rescue the princess Jewel, the original decision was Sir Roberto, but now, thanks to Blu, the decision was delayed until morning.

"So, I see that Eduardo is still King, no difference there" said Andrio with his presence surprising Lilac. "Let's hope that Sir Blu, gets to go and rescue the princess".

"Oh, hey, glad to see that you could come, after all" said Lilac as she smiled at Andrio before looking at the throne room. "Also, yeah, I hope that Sir Blu gets chosen".

"If Blu does get chosen, he is going to need help" said Andrio as he finally smiled at Lilac which the latter returned. "Which is exactly what we will do, but, secretly".

Lilac nodded in agreement as she knew that Eduardo still doesn't like sorcerers, though, he is growing to be more tolerant of them and he showed this by relaxing some of his rules against sorcery which had brought some hope that things will change for the better, though it is a start.

That night, Lilac was asleep in her bed and Andrio was watching over as he took the first night-watch, though, he couldn't resist looking at the still sleeping Lilac as he knew that she looked so peaceful when she's sleeping as Andrio vowed to himself to protect Lilac, no matter what.

When he did finally go to sleep, Andrio heard Drago's voice again and he sounded a lot older than when he last heard him as Andrio knew that he needs to go see him again in order to tell him about Sir Blu's possible journey to rescue princess Jewel and that he needs all the help he can get.


	22. Falling in love

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 22. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After hearing Drago's voice again, Andrio decided to go and visit the old dragon again as he knew that they need to have a talk about Blu's possible journey to save princess Jewel as well as needing confirmation if Lilac is the one that Andrio is destined to fall in love with.

He went to the underground tunnel without being spotted by anybody and he eventually got to the deep, dark cave where he waited for Drago to show himself, but, it wasn't long until Drago did show himself as he flew towards Andrio before landing on a tall rock that was facing him.

"Hello there, young warlock, you've sure gotten older" said Drago as he chuckled. "Just like me, but, it is truly nice to see you again".

"Nice to see you again, too, Drago, I need your help" said Andrio as he got Dragos attention. "Sir Blu might get chosen to rescue princess Jewel, should I help him?".

"I suppose that he could use the help, so, yes" said Drago as he nodded in confirmation. "Besides, Blu's journey to rescue princess Jewel will be dangerous".

"Yeah, but, also, there is another thing" said Andrio as he rubbed his own neck. "Do you think that Lilac, is the one who I am destined to fall in love with?".

"Of course, you and her are meant to be" said Drago as he smiled at Andrio. "She is the love that you have been missing for so long, sorry about what with Jewel, though".

"It's ok, besides, that's in the past now" said Andrio as he looked at Drago. "I know that Blu will make her happy, I just know it and I hope they be happy together".

"I'm sure that they will, young warlock" said Drago as he gave another smile. "For Blu and Jewel are the future of Eduardo's kingdom, they will bring peace and prosperity".

Andrio nodded in agreement before Drago flew away again and out of sight as Andrio made his way back to Lilac, knowing that they have a responsibility to make sure that Sir Blu survives as well as making sure that Blu and Jewel are both on the throne in order to foil Morgana's plans.

When he got out of the underground tunnel, Andrio discovered that it was the next morning and he knew that he had to be careful in order to not get spotted by anyone that might know who he is as he knew that it will only waste precious time that princess Jewel has for someone to rescue her.

From the moment he got back to Lilac, he woke her up before the two went to look inside the throne room again as they wanted to find out if Sir Blu has been chosen to go rescue princess Jewel , knowing that they have a responsibility to protect him if he does get chosen for the important mission.

Soon enough, they found out that Sir Blu did get chosen for the mission as they began to get themselves riding for the journey before they went to check on Blu, who was already on his pony and he was talking to Sir Roberto before he eventually started to set off to find princess Jewel and rescue her.

Andrio and Lilac quickly got onto their own ponies before they, silently, rode behind Sir Blu as they knew that he must not know he is being followed or else it will ruin the mission as the two kept their distance while making sure that Blu was safe from anything that would try to harm him.

While on the journey, Andrio and Lilac found out that Blu has got some new allies as well as witnessing his battle against Tomada with the result being Blu becoming victorious as well as sparing Tomada's life before carrying on his journey to rescue princess Jewel knowing that he needs to get them.

That wasn't the only thing that was happening, Andrio and Lilac used this journey as a way to spend time getting to know each other more which effectively brought them closer together as they began to have feelings for each other, though, they couldn't find the confidence to express those feelings.

Eventually the night before Sir Blu would go into the dragon's keep, Andrio and Lilac took this moment to talk to each other about their personal lives as well as about their shared interest in magic, though, they desperately wanted to know each other's family history, knowing that it will shed new light on each other.

"My parents are both sorcerers" said Lilac as she looked at Andrio. "They fought against Morgana, they are part of Merlin's followers".

"Really?, my parents are the same" said Andrio as he smiled. "They fought under Merlin, he is a great wizard".

"He sure is, he's every sorcerer's hope" said Lilac as she returned the smile. "My parents vowed to protect Merlin, that's why they never left him".

"I can understand why, Lilac" said Andrio as he nodded his head in understanding. "You see, my parents became servants to Eduardo to get information to Merlin".

"Your parents are very brave" said Lilac as she touched Andrio's right cheek. "Andrio, I got something to tell you, I-I-I...I love you".

"I love you, too, Lilac" said Andrio as he held Lilac's wing with his own. "You are beautiful, kind and the smartest woman, I've ever known".

Lilac smiled before she and Andrio leaned their faces towards each other which resulted in a passionate kiss between the two as they began to enjoy their romantic moment together before they would help Sir Blu rescue princess Jewel from the evil dragon-bird called Nigel, who is the one currently holding Jewel captive in his keep.


	23. Witnessing the end of the dragon-bird

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 23. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The next morning, Andrio and Lilac woke up before getting themselves ready to follow Sir Blu into the dragon's keep in hopes of helping him rescue princess Jewel from an terrible fate while knowing that they must remain in the shadows if they are to do so.

The first thing that they did was make Blu's sword capable of killing a dragon-bird, which Lilac did by using magic as she made the sword sharp enough to kill the dragon-bird called Nigel as they hoped the evil terror that Nigel had brought to Eduardo's kingdom would end.

They watched as Blu dismissed both his new allies and his own pony before he made his way into the dragon's keep while Andrio and Lilac followed him by teleporting into the castle as they remained out of sight of Nigel, knowing that he could be watching them.

Andrio and Lilac watched as Blu spotted princess Jewel in her cage before confronting Nigel, which led to a battle between both Nigel and Blu as the latter quickly went onto the defensive while Nigel went onto the offensive in his attempt to kill Blu, who was doing his best to survive.

The battle went on before Andrio and Lilac spotted Tomada, Bosco and Marcus, who have clearly come to help Blu defeat Nigel with the sight making the two sorcerers smile as they now know that Sir Blu has a better chance of surviving against the evil dragon-bird.

They watched as Blu and his new allies worked together to defeat Nigel with the battle ending by Blu stabbing Nigel in the heart, which effectively ended the dragon-bird's life as it also made very clear that Blu had won the battle as well as managing to successfully rescue princess Jewel.

Andrio and Lilac watched as both Blu and Jewel confessed their feelings to each other before they, along with Tomada, Bosco and Marcus, made their way back to Sorrel while the two sorcerers followed in the shadows until they reached their destination, much to Andrio and Lilac's delight.

After some rest, they all made their way back to Eduardo's kingdom which resulted in princess Jewel reuniting with her father as the others, including Blu, were congratulated on successfully rescuing the princess while Andrio and Lilac decided to make their way to Merlin as they needed to see him.

It took quite some time until they found Merlin, he was busy trying to get a bucket of water out of a well and it was clear that he was struggling as he was close to grabbing the bucket of water, but, it kept going back down the well before he could get a good grip, which he was annoyed by.

"Dark age, indeed!, an age of inconvenience!" said Merlin as he tried to grab the bucket of water. "No plumbing!, no electricity!, no...nothing!, oh hang it all!, hang it all!".

Merlin, after some effort, finally got a good grip on the bucket of water and he was nearly pulled down into the well with the bucket of water as he managed to get the bucket out of the well and he decided to go back to his hut when he realised something had managed to grab his right foot.

"Oh, now what!?, now what!?" said Merlin as he turned his head to see that it was a chain. "Here, LEAVE OFF!, LEAVE OFF!, oh you fiendish chain!, you!".

Andrio and Lilac couldn't help, but, giggle at the sight of Merlin struggling to get the chain of his foot until he eventually managed to succeed in doing so before kicking the chain away in annoyance as he continued his way back to his hut while holding the bucket of water, though, he was struggling to hold it.

"Everything complicated!" said Merlin as he continued to be annoyed. "One big Medieval mess!".

Andrio and Lilac, silently, followed the great wizard into his hut where they saw him with a pair of male and female Spix Macaws as they had a drink as well as some food until they realised that they are not alone and they turned their attention to Andrio and Lilac with happiness in their eyes.

The male and female Spix Macaw, happily, hugged Lilac as they couldn't believe that their daughter is back and Lilac gladly returned the hug as she had missed her parents so much before they released each other as the young woman hugged her teacher, Merlin, who happily returned the hug.

When they had finally released each other, they turned their attention to Andrio and he found himself being hugged by Merlin as well as Lilac's parents which he gladly returned until they broke the hug as Andrio looked around for his parents, but, he couldn't find them anywhere.

"So, where are my parents, Merlin?" asked Andrio as he became concerned. "Please don't tell me, they are still trying to find me?".

"Yes, they are, my dear boy" said Merlin as he became saddened. "You leaving, left them broken and worried as they wouldn't stop searching for you".

"But you can find them, right?" asked Andrio as his concern grew. "To bring them here, so they can finally see me".

"Don't worry, Andrio, I'll find them" said Merlin as he smiled. "Though for now, you should spend time with Lilac".

Lilac blushed as she knew what her teacher meant and she led Andrio to her bedroom where they began to kiss each other again which led to Lilac being on her back in her own bed with Andrio on top of her as they continued to kiss each other with as much love as they could muster.

That night, while Andrio and Lilac are enjoying their 'alone time' together, a party was happening to celebrate the return of princess Jewel which eventually led to Sir Blu and princess Jewel sleeping in Jewel's bed together as they spent the night cuddling in each other's wings.


	24. The engagement

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 24. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

A few months passed and Andrio was running towards a nearby hill with a black box in his wings as he knew that today is going to be an very special day for him as well as Lilac with the couple having been in a relationship for quite some time now and they couldn't be more a happier.

He was intending on asking Lilac to marry him as he couldn't imagine his life without her in it and that made him run even more faster than before as he got closer to the hill where he was currently having his date with Lilac and he was going to ask Lilac the question that would change their lives forever.

During the time he spent with Lilac, he became Merlin's second student and he proved to be a fast-learner in his magical lessons as he managed to exceed Merlin's expectations before he was eventually ready to go with Lilac on some important missions, much to the two pupil's happiness.

They became new members of the Merlinians and they helped their fellow Merlinians defeat their Morganian foes in many battles as they protected the innocent from Morgana's rage as the latter was becoming increasingly paranoid at the fact that her followers couldn't defeat Merlin's followers.

Andrio and Lilac, during and after the battles, became much closer as they would share a tent together and they often slept together in their tent where they would have a romantic time together as they shared kisses and cuddles while keeping each other safe from harm.

Now the time has come for the big question as Andrio reached the hill before climbing up it towards Lilac, who spotted him and she helped him up the hill before they began to have another romantic time together as they looked at the beautiful blue sky and bright yellow sun.

"You know, Andrio, the sun is definitely beautiful" said Lilac as she smiled at Andrio. "Don't you think, Andrio?".

"Yeah, but, not as beautiful as you, though" said Andrio as he returned the smile. "Also, Lilac, I've got something to tell you".

"What is it, Andrio?, what are you trying to-" said Lilac before she saw the black box. "Is that what I think it is, Andrio?".

"Yes it is, Lilac and you'll know why" said Andrio as he got onto one knee and opened the black box. "Lilac, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, knowing that you and I can fight off any evil that tries to separate us as well as show that our love is stronger than anything in the world, so Lilac...will you marry me?".

Lilac could do nothing, but, let tears of happiness stream down her cheeks as she couldn't believe that Andrio was asking her to marry him and she knew that there is only one answer to a question like that and she gave her answer as much as she could through the tears that continued to run down her cheeks.

"YES!" said Lilac as Andrio smiled at her answer. "I will marry you, Andrio".

Andrio's smile grew as he put the ring on Lilac's wing-tip before the happy couple shared a kiss between them and they couldn't believe that they are now engaged to be married with the thought making them smile even more as they held wings while running to tell Merlin and Lilac's parents about the happy news.

Merlin, along with Veronica and William, are happy for the couple when they were told about the engagement as they quickly began to get themselves ready for the wedding, though, they soon found out that a wedding was indeed about to take place and the wedding involved a very special couple.

That couple is Sir Blu and princess Jewel as the crowds gathered for the wedding, knowing that this is a wedding that will see Blu inducted into the royal family as a prince if the wedding goes as planned with Sir Blu waiting with his best men, Rafael, Nico and Pedro as they waited for princess Jewel to make her appearance.

Soon enough, princess Jewel made her appearance and she was very beautiful in the white dress that she was wearing as her father, King Eduardo, walked her towards Blu where he eventually handed his daughter over to Blu, who smiled at princess Jewel with the latter returning the smile.

"Ladies and noblemen, we are gathered here today" said the priest as he got everyone's attention. "To witness the marriage of Sir Blu and princess Jewel".

Sir Blu and princess Jewel continued to smile at each other as the priest, a male Spix Macaw called Myrddin, looked at the happy couple with a smile on his face before he eventually looked at Sir Blu as he knew that it was for time for Blu to do his vows first.

"Do you, Blu, take princess Jewel as your lawful wedded wife?" asked Myrddin as he looked at Blu. "To love her and protect her, for as long as you both shall live?".

"I do" said Blu as happy tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Do you, princess Jewel, take Sir Blu as your lawful wedded husband?" asked Myrddin as he looked at Jewel. "To love him and protect him as long as you both shall live?".

"I do" said princess Jewel as she smiled through her own tears.

"So by the powers, invested in me" said Myrddin as he gave another smile. "I hereby pronounce you, husband and wife...you may kiss the bride".

Blu didn't need to be asked twice as he kissed princess Jewel on the beak while the crowd cheered in happiness at the fact that there is now a prince and a future King in the royal family as the happy couple eventually released each other from the kiss before smiling at each other.


	25. The wedding

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 25. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After successfully getting married, prince Blu and princess Jewel were about to make their way out of the church when they saw a sight that shocked Jewel to her very core with that sight being Andrio having finally came back to Eduardo's kingdom to see his former girlfriend get married.

The sight of Andrio shocked princess Jewel as she left Blu in order to see if what she was seeing is indeed real and she found out that Andrio is real by touching his cheek before the two, happily, hugged each other in happiness of finally being reunited after all these years.

They eventually released each other as Andrio held Jewel's wings while taking in the fact that his former girlfriend is now married to her true love and he couldn't be more happier for her as he soon became saddened by the fact that he had left her all those years ago.

"Jewel, look, I'm so sorry for leaving you" said Andrio as tears of sadness streamed down his cheeks. "I felt responsible for your mother's death and I didn't want you to-".

"Shhh, it's ok, Andrio, that's in the past now" said princess Jewel as she stroked his cheek while smiling. "I'm just glad, that my best friend is back and at my wedding".

Andrio smiled as he hugged princess Jewel again with the latter gladly returning the gesture before they eventually released each other as Andrio introduced Jewel to his fiancée, Lilac, the sight of her made the princess smile as they quickly became fast friends.

That wasn't all, princess Jewel was even introduced to Lilac's parents as the three became the best of friends before it was time for Andrio and Lilac to get married which everyone did their part in making the wedding happen as Andrio stood at the alter while he waited for Lilac to make her appearance.

It took some time until Lilac made her appearance as her father walked her down towards Andrio while the latter managed to sneak a peak to see Merlin and his followers have attended the wedding, though, they remained out of prince Blu and princess Jewel's sight, knowing that they weren't officially invited.

Eventually William handed his daughter over to Andrio as the latter took both of Lilac's wings in his own while Myrddin began to announce the second wedding that he had to do in a day, but, this knowledge didn't bother him as he was more than happy to help another happy couple tie the knot.

"Ladies and noblemen, we are gathered here today" said Myrddin as he spoke to the crowd. "To witness the marriage of both Andrio and Lilac, may their love guide them".

Veronica and William both had tears in their eyes as they couldn't believe that their daughter is now getting married to the bird she loves and they couldn't be more happy for them as Myrddin got the rings before handing them over to Andrio and Lilac, who put the rings on each other's wing-tips.

"Now, it is time for the couple to do their vows" said Myrddin as he looked at Andrio. "Do you, Andrio, take Lilac to be your lawful wedded wife?, to love her and protect her for as long as you both shall live?".

"I do" said Andrio as he smiled.

"Do you, Lilac, take Andrio to be your lawful wedded husband?" asked Myrddin as he looked at Lilac. "To love him and protect him for as long as you both shall live?".

"I do" said Lilac as she smiled through her tears of happiness.

"By the powers invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife" said Myrddin as he smiled. "You may kiss the bride".

Andrio, happily, took the chance as he kissed Lilac on the beak while the crowd clapped and cheered at the happy couple finally being married while Princess Jewel could only smile at her best friend finally finding his own true love as the happy couple released each other from the kiss.

They walked, wing-in-wing, back towards the entrance of the church where Andrio finally spotted his parents and he ran towards them before the three hugged each other while everyone else could only smile at the sight of two parents finally reunited with their son as well as realising that they now have a daughter in law.

When they released each other from the hug, Andrio introduced his parents to his wife which resulted in his parents hugging Lilac as they were proud to see that their son got married to an beautiful young woman while Lilac could only smile as she enjoyed herself having a conversation with her in-laws.

Speaking of which, Lilac introduced her husband's parents to her parents which resulted in both parents having a hug as they excitedly talked about being related to each other through the marriage of their respective child and they both know that the future was shining brightly as ever.

Back in the dreamworld, princess Luna had gotten word of the marriage between Andrio and Lilac with the news making the princess of the night smile as she knew that the marriage between these two have made the future that much brighter for both the mortal world and the dreamworld.

Unfortunely not everyone was happy at the news, Morgana, herself, was shaking with rage at the fact that Andrio and Lilac have got married as she knew that it would mean the two lovebirds will eventually have a family of their own, something that Morgana knew will bring the birth of the bird, who, like Merlin, will be her downfall.

She knew that she had to act, but, she also knew that Merlin and his followers would be there to stop her from attacking the newly-married couple with the thought only making Morgana shake even more with rage before she screamed out in frustration at the fact that she couldn't do anything without getting her foe's attention.


	26. Visiting princess Celestia

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 26. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After getting married yesterday, Andrio and Lilac are busy cuddling each other as they slept together in their bed before Merlin got their attention which caused the two lovebirds to become very curious as they knew that Merlin would only want their attention if it's something important.

Indeed it was important because the two lovebirds were told by Merlin, that he was planning on sending them to the dreamworld to visit princess Luna due to the fact that she, herself, would want to congratulate them on their wedding in person as well as inviting them over for a chat.

Andrio and Lilac, happily, accepted the invitation and they were preparing themselves to follow Merlin's instructions on how to get to the dreamworld when he told that that princess Luna is currently asleep due to the fact that it was morning and her sister princess Celestia was on duty.

Luckily for them, princess Celestia also wanted to congratulate them on the wedding and it was this information that got the two newly-married lovebirds to follow Merlin's instructions as they allowed themselves to enter the dreamworld where they were met by a female white Macaw.

"Hello there, I am princess Celestia" said Celestia as she smiled at Andrio and Lilac. "You may call me, Celestia, if you like".

"I'm Andrio and this is my wife, Lilac" said Andrio as he introduced himself and his wife. "We are honoured, to meet you".

"Please, the honour is all mine, Andrio" said Celestia as her smile grew in size. "Besides, let's discuss your wedding and other things over tea".

"That would be wonderful, Celestia" said Lilac as she smiled at princess Celestia. "So, please, lead the way, my princess".

Princess Celestia, happily, did so as she led both Andrio and Lilac to her palace where Celestia told her guards that she has guests with her in order to avoid a possible misunderstanding between both her guards and her guests, knowing that something like that does happen sometimes.

Andrio and Lilac could only smile at what they were seeing when they entered princess Celestia's palace and they saw portraits of different kinds, a rainbow-like glass window along with a glass table that was holding three white glass cups as well as a white kettle that was used for pouring tea.

Knowing that her guests are impressed, princess Celestia urged them to sit down at the table with her which they did as the two lovebirds took their places at the table before Celestia began pouring them tea which Andrio and Lilac gratefully took and drank from the white glass cups.

"Wow, this tea tastes amazing, Celestia" said Lilac as she smiled at Celestia. "So, tell me, do you get visitors often?".

"No, not very often, Lilac, not often enough" said Celestia as she returned the smile. "Besides, I'm pretty much a private person".

"That's understandable, Celestia, it's your right after all" said Andrio as he smiled at Celestia. "Also, about mine and Lilac's wedding-".

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that, sorry for that" said Celestia as she remembered. "I just want to congratulate you two, on your wedding".

"Thanks, Celestia, we really appreciate your words" said Lilac as her smile grew. "So, do you have a special someone of your own?".

"Well, us princesses of the afterlife don't have the time" said Celestia as she chuckled. "Though, in all seriousness, no, I don't have a special someone".

"But if you did want to have a special someone, in your life" said Andrio as he thought about it. "What would you be looking for in him?".

"One thing's for sure, I will be looking for, hmmm, honesty" said Celestia as she laughed. "Also, hmmm, kind and caring, compassionate, loving".

"I'm sure that you will find, your own special someone" said Lilac as patted Celestia's wing. "Anyway, enough of the dating talk, we better get going".

"Of course, I'll tell my sister about you, so you can visit her" said Celestia as she smiled. "Just wait, until night and you can visit her".

Andrio and Lilac nodded in understanding to what princess Celestia is saying to them as they knew that they indeed have to wait until night to visit princess Luna as they knew that Luna is mostly active at night and she hasn't doing anything, but, work at night as that was her duty.

Princess Celestia watched as Andrio and Lilac returned back to the mortal world before her expression went from happiness to sorrow as something has been on the princess's mind lately, that something was a prophecy about her becoming very jealous of Luna to the point of fighting her.

The mere thought of harming her younger sister shook princess Celestia to the core as she knew that if such a thing happened, it would definitely mean that princess Luna would be in danger of not only getting hurt, but, also killed and this deeply troubled Celestia as she knew that it was destined for her to do this.

"My princess, I'm so sorry for bothering you" said her white male Macaw captain as he bowed to her. "I was thinking, should you have told them about the prophecy?".

"It's ok, captain, you are not in trouble" said Celestia as she smiled at her loyal captain. "Besides, what difference would it make?, it's going to happen either way".

"I understand, my princess, I'm here for you" said the white male Macaw captain as he smiled. "I am going to help you get through this, no matter what".

Princess Celestia smiled at her captain as she knew that he has a point and she also knew that the prophecy will come to pass one way or another, but, that didn't mean she couldn't delay it as much as she could and that is exactly what Celestia was planning on doing as she wanted to stay good as long as possible.


	27. A dreamworld visit

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 27. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After visiting princess Celestia in the day, Andrio and Lilac took her advice as they waited until night had fallen in order to them to visit princess Luna knowing that she, herself, wanted to congratulate them on their wedding as she was happy for the newly-weds.

Both Andrio and Lilac followed the instructions again as they felt themselves becoming lighter until they found themselves in the dreamworld again and they walked towards an palace that was decorated like the night sky as well as almost blending into it, too, the sight making the lovebirds smile.

The two lovebirds continued to walk until they arrived at the palace and they were met by princess Luna's guards, who allowed the lovebirds to enter the palace as they had been personally invited by Luna, herself, knowing that they have come to see the princess for an very important visit.

Andrio and Lilac were in awe at what they were seeing inside princess Luna's palace before they were met by the princess, herself, as the female dark blue Macaw walked over to her guests with a smile on her face as she knows why they have come to her palace in the first place.

"Hello there, Andrio and Lilac, please come and sit down" said princess Luna as she sat down at a table. "You must be hungry and thirsty, I bet".

"Yes, my princess, we are hungry and thirsty, indeed" said Andrio as he and Lilac sat down in front of Luna. "Thanks for inviting us, to your home".

"You're welcome, I am fine with having guests" said princess Luna as she gave the two some tea and food. "Also, I want to congratulate you two on your wedding".

"Thank you, my princess, that is very nice" said Andrio as he looked at princess Luna in curiosity. "So, how are things in the dreamworld?".

"The usual, I'm still solving nightmares" said princess Luna as she began to remember something. "Though, there was the time when I was attacked by Morgana".

"Morgana?, she attacked you?, here?" asked Lilac as she became horrified at the thought. "But, how did you manage to defeat her?, she's a very powerful sorceress".

"I had help from Merlin and his followers" said princess Luna as she remembered fondly. "They came just in the nick of time, to save the entire dreamworld from Morgana".

"That's Merlin and the Merlinians, for you" said Andrio as he smiled at the fact Merlin saved Luna. "They are always there to save people, whenever they are in danger".

"Yep, I am also more powerful since then" said princess Luna as she drank some more tea. "The next time Morgana comes, I'll be ready for her".

"We Couldn't agree more, my Princess" said Lilac as she smiled at princess Luna. "So, where was princess Celestia before, during and after the attack?".

"She was busy talking to our distant nephew" said Princess Luna as she giggled. "You see, Prince Blueblood is a relative of us and he doesn't like being dirty".

"Oh, that would explain a lot, thanks, my princess" said Andrio as he got up. "Also, I think that we better get going, I'm sure that you've got nightmares to solve".

"Yes, I do and I know that Merlin gave you that information" said princess Luna as she smiled. "Give him my thanks and tell him, he can visit me anytime".

Andrio and Lilac nodded in understanding before they went back to the real-world where they were met by Merlin as they began telling him about the visit to princess Luna's palace as well as the princess herself until they remembered to tell Merlin that Luna says he can visit her at anytime.

Merlin was happy for his two students for visiting princess Luna and he told them that he will make sure to visit princess Luna as often as he can due to the fact he knows that they might need to have an important discussion on how to best protect both the immortal world and the mortal world.

Satisfied with the special visit, Andrio and Lilac started training for the future battles against Morgana that are yet to come as they knew that Morgana is a sorceress who doesn't give up easily as well as the fact that she is bound to strike at anytime at them or King Eduardo's kingdom.

They took part in many battles against Morgana and her followers with each battle making the two lovebirds become stronger in their magic as well as helping the Merlinians emerge victorious from every battle as they continued to take part in protecting the innocent from Morgana's rage.

What the two lovebirds didn't know was the fact that they are going to be a part of an very important event that will take King Eduardo's kingdom in an entirely new direction with that certain direction being towards both harmony and prosperity for the entire kingdom as well as the people living in it.

The yet-to-happen event was sensed by every good, innocent, sorcerer as they and their families could tell by looking into the stars at night, along with consulting soothsayers, that the future is going to be brighter for them, though, they hoped that Morgana and her followers don't ruin it for them.

Speaking of the evil sorceress, herself, Morgana could even sense that her plans are now a step closer to being ruined and she knew that the special event that is coming will put a stop to her current plans with the mere thought making her become anxious as she hoped that she still had time to do something about it.

Merlin, himself, sensed that the same special event is coming and he had even time-travelled to it as he hoped to see if the future was going to be brighter than ever before with his time-travelling paying off as he smiled at the bright future that he as well as his fellow sorcerers are going to enjoy.


	28. Busted!

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 28. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Andrio and Lilac continued to fight alongside their fellow Merlinians in the war against Morgana Le Fay as the fighting went on for many months until eventually it was Merlin and the Merlinians who came out victorious while Morgana and her Morganians retreated once again.

During those months, Lilac had become pregnant with her and Andrio's child with the couple becoming happy at the prospect of being future parents to their child as well as the fact that they couldn't wait for the day when they would hold their child in their wings for the first time.

While that was happening, princess Jewel is also pregnant with her and Prince Blu's children as the news spread fast across kingdom which led to multiple celebrations at the prospect of the future prince and princesses being born with the thought only making them more happy.

Hearing about his friend being pregnant with her children, Andrio quickly went to consult the great dragon as he wondered if the future births of both his and Lilac's child as well as the royal family's children are going to have any impact on future events with the thought running through Andrio's mind.

In his rush to see the great dragon, Andrio had no idea that prince Blu and princess Jewel had spotted him running towards the underground tunnel as they began to follow him into the tunnel before spotting him entering a deep dark cave where they eventually saw Andrio consulting with a dragon.

"Drago, I need to ask you something, very important" said Andrio as he got to the point. "Does the future birth of mine and Lilac's child, have an impact on future events?".

"They, indeed, do, young warlock, a big impact at that" said Drago as he smiled at Andrio. "Your child will become a very powerful sorcerer, someday".

"How powerful, Drago?, like more powerful than Morgana?" asked Andrio which Drago confirmed. "So, you're saying that mine and Lilac's child will be Morgana's doom?".

"Yes, young warlock, you see, Morgana is afraid" said Drago as he began to explain. "She's afraid because Merlin is not the only one, who will bring about her downfall".

"So, that means, mine and Lilac's child can kill her?" asked Andrio which Drago, also, confirmed. "But can she be defeated by mine and Lilac's child alone?".

"Yes, your child is the key to killing Morgana for good" said Drago as he explained. "Because it will be the child's love, that will destroy Morgana's hate".

"Ok, so, what about princess Jewel and prince Blu?" asked Andrio as he brought up the next topic. "Does the future birth of their children, have an impact on future events?".

"Like your child, they do have a big impact, young warlock" said Drago as he chuckled. "They are destined to bring harmony and prosperity to their future kingdom".

Andrio nodded in understanding as he watched Drago fly away before running back through the underground tunnel where he was spotted by princess Jewel and prince Blu, the two royals having shocked expressions on their faces as they couldn't believe that Andrio is a sorcerer.

Knowing that he was caught, Andrio began explaining to them about his destiny to protect princess Jewel as she is the future Queen of the kingdom and the one destined to bring magic back to her father's kingdom which both princess Jewel and prince Blu did their very best to understand.

Eventually princess Jewel and prince Blu understood what Andrio was trying to explain to them along with accepting the fact that magic isn't just used for evil purposes, it is also used for good purposes like saving people's lives as well as saving them the trouble of having to clean an whole pile of dishes.

Unfortunely the three knew that the laws of the land, even though they had been relaxed, still stands as a sorcerer can be executed for having or practicing magic with the mere thought of having Andrio executed shaking both princess Jewel and prince Blu to the core as they knew that Andrio is their friend.

Luckily they decided to keep the revelation a secret from the others as they knew that if the secret was leaked out to the public, many of the people would be calling to the King to have Andrio hanged or burned at the stake or have his head chopped off just for being a sorcerer and an innocent one.

They got out of the underground tunnel when it was announced that King Eduardo has decided to retire from being King and he also decided to pass the crown to prince Blu, who was stunned at the fact that he was chosen to taken on such a big responsibility, but, he knew that it was his duty as prince to do so.

Andrio, himself, was happy at the announcement of Eduardo stepping down from being King as he knew that it will finally bring about a time of peace and prosperity for the whole kingdom as well as a fresh start for the many people who have spent most of their lives witnessing sorcerers being executed.

While that was happening, one of Morgana's spies had been watching and the spy knew that the announcement of Eduardo's decision to step down from being King is not a good thing for his master as he knew that Morgana is not going to like the fact that her enemy, princess Jewel, is now about to become the new Queen.

Speaking of Morgana, she didn't take the news very well and she was now beyond furious at the prospect of there being new rulers of a kingdom that she believed she was destined to rule with the mere thought of Blu becoming King as well as princess Jewel by his side as Queen making Morgana even more furious.


	29. Protecting King and Queen

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 29. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The next day is prince Blu and princess Jewel's coronation as the new rulers of their kingdom with Andrio, proudly, standing next to their respective thrones with his wife, Lilac, by his side as the two knew that they are about to witness a very important moment.

They watched as Blu and Jewel slowly made their way towards their respective thrones before kneeling in front of the priest, Myrddin, who had a big smile on his face as he couldn't believe that he was going to crown another royal couple as King and Queen again.

Prince Blu and princess Jewel both gave their vows to protect the kingdom at all cost as well as promising to serve their people well, which they vowed to do before Myrddin put a crown each on their heads while proclaiming them as King and Queen of the entire kingdom.

Everything was going well until Morgana Le Fay made her appearance as she appeared out of thin air in front of the newly-crowned King Blu and Queen Jewel which caused Andrio and Lilac to prepare themselves to step in to defend the newly-crowned royals from Morgana.

"Hello everyone, I'm so sorry that I am late" said Morgana as she chuckled evilly. "I suppose, that I didn't get an invitation from any of you".

"What do you want, Morgana?, speak your mind" said Eduardo as he looked at Morgana. "Unless you have come here to kill, my daughter and son-in-law".

"Oh dear Eduardo, must you always be so paranoid?" said Morgana as she looked at Eduardo. "Besides, you slaughtered many of my kind during your time as King".

"Those sorcerers, you speak of, were threats to the kingdom" said Eduardo as he defended himself. "If they joined forces with you, this kingdom would have been in danger".

"Except they weren't and yet, you still hunted them down" said Morgana as she smiled evilly. "Just like the cowardly tyrant you are and you won't even admit it".

"How dare you insult, my father-in-law, Morgana" said King Blu as he looked at the evil sorceress. "You are the reason, why your fellow sorcerers are in hiding".

"You better, watch how you speak, your majesty" said Morgana as she gave an cold glare at Blu. "For one thing, it could get you and your pretty wife killed".

"If you think that you scare us, Morgana, you don't" said Queen Jewel as she stayed at her husband's side. "Besides, you will never win, Morgana".

Enraged Morgana created some icicles and she threw them at Jewel as well as Blu, which caused Andrio and Lilac to use their magic to protect the newly-crowned royals from Morgana's wrath as they knew that Morgana is at her most powerful when she is angered with that anger being the source of her increasing power.

The sight of her spell being blocked came as a shock to Morgana before she saw that it was Andrio and Lilac, who were blocking the icicles, much to her increased shock as she couldn't understand why two sorcerers are protecting the newly-crowned royals, but, shock quickly gave way to anger as she glared at her new enemies.

Andrio and Lilac quickly got in front of their two friends as they prepared themselves to battle the evil Morgana and they knew that the latter posed a big threat to them as well as everyone that they cared deeply about with the thought making both Andrio and Lilac become more determined to defeat Morgana.

"TRAITORS!, you betrayed your fellow sorcerers!" shouted Morgana as she kept her glare on Andrio and Lilac. "How dare you defend these royals!, how dare you defy me!".

"Enough is enough, Morgana, you won't win" said Andrio as he looked at Morgana with anger clear in his eyes. "You have caused enough trouble, for yourself and others".

"Along with the fact, you seek ultimate power" said Lilac as she glared deeply at Morgana. "We are sorcerers, who are willing to defend the innocent from your rage".

"You will pay for this!, you fools!, you will pay!" shouted Morgana as she created a fireball. "I know that Emrys has sent you to stop me, well, that will be his biggest failure!".

Morgana threw the fireball at Andrio, who quickly blocked it before resending it at Morgana and he fired the fireball straight at his enemy with the impact knocking Morgana backwards as she flew through the air before landing on her back and she felt pain aching from her lower back.

The royal guards quickly started to arrest Morgana, who managed to free herself by blasting them away before firing an energy ball at King Blu with Lilac managing to block the attempted strike before she used her enemy's own attack against her which resulted in Morgana flying backwards through the air again.

When Morgana got back to her feet again, she quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke while everyone else could only process what was happening before the leader of the royal guards, a male Spix Macaw called Girth, ordered his men to arrest both Andrio and Lilac with the two managing to escape by disappearing into thin air.

The ordinary peasants of the kingdom, who are in the throne room, was wondering about what they just saw and they couldn't believe that two sorcerers had protected their newly-crowned rulers from Morgana as they began to chat amongst themselves about why the two sorcerers had protected both King Blu and Queen Jewel.

Speaking of King Blu and Queen Jewel, they knew that their two friends are now putting their own lives at risk if they returned to the kingdom which caused the two royals to try to seek out their friends as they knew that the two need to be warned about coming back to the kingdom, for it will not end well if they do.


	30. Neville vs Morgan

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 30. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While King Blu and Queen Jewel went out in search of their two missing friends, Morgan is out searching for Neville as he knew that the latter is the son of his former best friend, Schultz, someone who he once considered his best friend before he was betrayed.

Morgan was still trying to find Neville when he began to hear an insane laugh coming from deep inside an abandoned castle and he followed the sound of the insane laugh before he looked inside the castle to see Neville practicing his magic skills with an insane smile on his face.

The sight of the insane smile made Morgan nervous as he could tell that Neville has lost his mind and this only scared Morgan knowing that is no telling what Neville could do in this delusional state which caused the elder sorcerer to try to escape from this crazed sorcerer.

Unfortunely for him, Neville had spotted him and the crazed sorcerer teleported after him before Morgan saw that Neville had teleported in front of him which caused the elder sorcerer to stop in his tracks as the two sorcerers came face-to-face with each other for the very first time.

"Hello Morgan, it's a pleasure to see you again" said Neville as he chuckled in an insane manner. "You see, I have been waiting for this moment".

"I'm sure that you have, Neville, I can tell" said Morgan as he glared at his enemy. "Unfortunely for you, I am the more powerful sorcerer".

"Don't make me laugh, I can tell you're lying" said Neville as he laughed insanely. "You are shivering, because you know that I am more powerful than you".

"Really?, then, what about your father?" asked Morgan which made Neville stop laughing. "He was powerful, but, then, he was killed".

"You killed him, just because you're jealous" said Neville as he got inside Morgan's head. "You made it clear, that if you can't have my mother, then, no one can".

The mere mention of Elena made Morgan angry as he used a nearby well to gather water and he fired that same water at Neville, who calmly stood still as he held out a wing to stop the water before firing it back at his enemy with the water hitting Morgan which caused him to become wet.

Neville laughed again as Morgan used some icicles and he threw at Neville, who quickly dodged the attack before sending a fireball at Morgan with the latter dodging the attack before firing a fireball of his own as the two sorcerers battled for domination over each other with Neville gaining the upper hand.

Morgan quickly threw a bucket at Neville in hopes of distracting him, which worked as Neville caught it before he felt something sharp stab into his side and he turned round to see that some icicles have been thrown into his side as he turned his attention to Morgan, who was smiling at the fact he damaged Neville.

Suddenly Neville created both fire and water as he threw the water at Morgan, who dodged the attack before sending a water attack of his own and it was blocked by Neville as he began to walk slowly towards Morgan while his fireball grew much larger in size as Morgan more tired with each attempted strike.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed, Morgan" said Neville as he smirked at Morgan. "Besides, I can spare your life if you join forces with me".

"Never, you are crazy and insane" said Morgan as he tried to catch his breath. "I know that you will be defeated, Neville, I have seen it".

"That maybe so, but, I get the last laugh" said Neville as he began to smile insanely. "Because you won't be there to see it".

Morgan attempted a final strike against Neville in an attempt to kill him, but, Neville managed to block his attack with a free wing before using his other wing to throw the fireball in his right wing at Morgan, who could do nothing except let the fireball consume him as he began to be burned alive.

Neville watched his father's former best friend be burned up in flames before he began to walk away as he knew that there are many things to do and many people to kill knowing that he will continue to study magic in hopes of becoming the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth.

Unknown to him, Morgana had been watching the entire fight and she was impressed by Neville's powerful skills in magic as she thought that he would make an very powerful ally in the fight against the newly-crowned King Blu and Queen Jewel with the thought making Morgana laugh in delight.

She teleported back to her base and she summoned a male red-tailed black Cockatoo, who made his way to the throne room where he bowed to Morgana and the sight of the male red-tailed black Cockatoo made Morgana smile in happiness as she knew just the way to get rid of her two main threats.

"Hello Agravine, my second-in-command" said Morgana as she sat on her throne. "How are you doing, my sorcerer-killer?".

"I'm doing just fine, my Queen" said Agravine as he looked at Morgana while smiling. "I will always be at your service".

"I know that very well, Agravine" said Morgana as she smiled at Agravine. "So tell me, do you know why I have summoned you?".

"Of course, there is a sorcerer problem" said Agravine as his smile grew in size. "A sorcerer and a sorceress are a big threat to you, my Queen and they must be killed".

"Correct, Agravine, that is absolutely right" said Morgana as she got up from her throne. "Please follow me, Agravine, I want to give you a gift".

Agravine stood up as he began to follow Morgana towards an unknown destination and he wasn't sure about what 'gift' that Morgana wanted to give him, but, he knew that the gift could help him kill many more sorcerers if they ever dare pose a threat to Morgana, who he saw as his Queen.


	31. The sorcerer-hunter strikes

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 31. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The journey towards their unknown destination is a long one for Morgana and Agravine, who was still wondering about the identity of the gift as he was led into a dark cave where he and Morgana came upon a very important sword, the handle of which was filled with three red gems.

Agravine couldn't believe his luck and he had a feeling that this sword is the gift that Morgana was talking about as the latter picked up the sword before showing it to Agravine, who could only smile in delight as he hoped that the sword is the gift that was to be bestowed upon him.

"You see here, Agravine, this is your gift" said Morgana as she gave the sword to Agravine. "It is forged in dragon's breath, so only this sword can kill a sorcerer".

"Thank you, my Queen, I will never forget this" said Agravine as he bowed to Morgana. "I will make you proud, by killing the sorcerer and sorceress, myself".

"I know you will, Agravine, you have already made me proud" said Morgana as she smiled. "Also, the sorcerer and sorceress have names...Andrio and Lilac".

"Very well, my Queen, I will accomplish my important mission" said Agravine as he looked at Morgana. "Besides, I know that you will help me in my mission".

Morgana smiled as she knew that Agravine is right about her helping him in the mission to kill Andrio and Lilac knowing that if the two sorcerers continued to live, then, they will continue to play an important part in her downfall as she knew that they will try to prevent her from accomplishing her goal.

So with that in mind, Morgana brought out a big worm-looking creature that had the potential to take away somebody's magic if the worm-like creature made contact with it's victim, which had to be either a sorcerer or sorceress in order for the creature's abilities to work as this information didn't leave Morgana's mind.

After being given the sword and the worm-like creature, Agravine was on his way to complete his mission as he knew that Morgana is in danger of having her plans foiled as well as her life being put in danger by Andrio and Lilac knowing that the two needed to killed quickly or else Morgana's efforts to take over King Blu's kingdom will be for nothing.

Unknown to Agravine, he was being followed by two figures as they kept a close watch on Agravine knowing that he is up to something devious and they knew that they need to stop him or else every innocent sorcerer or sorceress will be in danger from this guy if they don't stop him while they still have the chance.

They continued to follow him until they came to an clear area in the forest with a lot of space where they jumped in front of Agravine, who stopped in his tracks when he saw the two figures before smiling as he knew that they are sorcerer and sorceress which gave him an terrible thought as he began speaking to his two enemies.

"So, let me guess, you two have magic" said Agravine as his evil smile grew in size. "Which would mean, you two are going to be my first victims on my quest".

"My name is Gaius, I know who you are" said Gaius as he glared at his enemy. "You're Agravine, Morgana's personal sorcerer hunter, who has come to kill us".

"You indeed know who I am, Gaius" said Agravine which horrified Gaius. "Yes, I know about you, along with the fact that this 'Andrio' person is your son".

"Leave him out of this, Agravine" said Hunith as she looked, angrily, at Agravine. "You will never win, even if you do end up killing me and Gaius".

"Very well, let's fight this out" said Agravine as he unsheathed his sword. "It's time to put this sword to the test, don't you think?".

Having enough, Hunith and Gaius began throwing fireballs at Agravine with the latter dodging the attacks as he stayed on the defensive while continuing to avoid his enemy's constant assault before he saw the two unsheathing their respective swords which made him smile as he knew that he loves a good sword-fight.

The three began to fight with their swords as Hunith and Gaius quickly proved that they have the upper hand before they managed to disarm Agravine, who quickly used the worm-like creature to attack Gaius in the face before doing the same to Hunith which resulted in the latter two losing their powers.

Gaius and Hunith were horrified at the fact that they have lost their powers with their shock giving Agravine the opening that he needed as he quickly killed the two with his sword by stabbing them both in the stomach before he began to ride a pony as he rode his way towards the location of his two targets.

He also came face-to-face with Lilac's parents, Veronica and William, who Agravine defeated in a brutal fashion and he mercilessly killed them when they had lost their magic before he carried on riding his pony in hopes of finding his two targets, Andrio and Lilac, in order to accomplish his mission.

* * *

 **Oh no, Gaius and Hunith are killed by Agravine, this is not good. :(**

 **Also, I just want to give credit to Loco Vampire for drawing the cover image for this story and I highly appreciate his efforts in drawing it as it took some time for him to complete, but, he managed to do it all the same. :)**

 **Plus, please read and review. :)**


	32. Goodbye Andrio and Lilac

**Hello everyone. Here is the final chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed this story as it will help clear things up. I hope that you will enjoy the final chapter. :)**

* * *

After searching for Andrio and Lilac for many hours, King Blu and Queen Jewel managed to find the two getting themselves ready to leave the kingdom in hopes of keeping their expecting child and everyone else safe from their presence knowing that Morgana could now be targeting them.

The sight saddened King Blu and Queen Jewel, but, they understood why that their friends had to go as they knew that it was for the best that they stay hidden until the laws of the land are changed for the better knowing that right now, Andrio and Lilac are no longer safe in the kingdom.

"I wished that you two could stay, your child would've been happy here" said Queen Jewel as she held Lilac's wings. "Perhaps, someday, he will be in the kingdom".

"Same here, Jewel, I also wished to have met your children, too" said Lilac as she smiled before touching Jewel's stomach. "Also, I will take time to watch over them".

"I am going to miss you, Blu, just make sure that Jewel stays alive" said Andrio as he shook wings with King Blu. "Your people need a good king, I know you will be that king".

"Thanks, Andrio, I am going to miss you too and so will Jewel" said King Blu as he gave a smile. "I wish you and Lilac the best on your journey, along with being happy parents".

Andrio returned the smile as he and King Blu hugged each other for a few minutes which provided an opportunity to put the King to sleep, which Andrio did before wiping any memories of himself and Lilac from Blu's mind as he finished while leaving the King on the cold forest ground before walking over to Lilac.

Lilac did the same thing as she had also managed to put Queen Jewel to sleep before she began to wipe any memories of herself as well as Andrio, at the latter's request, from Jewel's mind as she finished while leaving the famous Queen laying on the cold forest ground before she felt a wing wrapped around her, which made her turn to see Andrio.

When they had finished packing, Andrio and Lilac mounted a horse before they began to ride away from King Blu's kingdom in hopes of getting Morgana to focus her attention on them, not the entire kingdom, knowing that many innocent lives will be lost if Morgana kept her attention on King Blu's kingdom.

They made camp for the night and they were sleeping when they had no idea that Agravine had unleashed the worm-like creature in order to rid Andrio and Lilac of their magic with the worm-like creature succeeding in it's mission before being killed by Andrio when he awoke as he and Lilac soon found out that they have lost their magic.

The next few days passed as Andrio and Lilac lived together in their lonely cottage while preparing for the birth of their child, knowing that it will be a happy moment for them as well as a moment that will cement their status as parents to their child while they vowed to raise the child with love and care.

Lilac kept her promise to Queen Jewel as she watched over princess Carla, princess Bia and prince Tiago when they were born while preparing for the birth of her own child knowing that her future son/daughter could be coming into the world any day now which eventually led to the birth itself.

"He's so cute, look at him, Andrio" said Lilac as she held her baby son in her wings. "You know, I wonder what to call him".

"I agree, our son is definitely cute" said Andrio as he smiled at his son before facing Lilac. "Also, I think that he should be called Tostig".

"Actually, I have a better name" said Lilac as she smiled at her husband before looking at her son. "I think that we should call him...Diaglo".

So Diaglo was born and the baby had a great destiny ahead of him as his parents visited their mentor, Merlin, who was happy to see the young child which resulted in Merlin taking on a grandfather-like role for the young baby Diaglo, who's parents had brought him for a three-weeks stay with Merlin.

After completing their three week stay with Merlin, Andrio and Lilac took their son with them into the nearby forest while their mentor, Merlin, watched them ride away with a smile on his face as he knew that there is always a chance for them to come back to visit him, knowing that he wants to meet his grandson-like child again.

Little did he know, that today was going to be the last time that he would see his favourite students alive as he had no idea that Agravine was waiting in the nearby forest for the opportunity to pounce on the two unsuspecting sorcerers and their young son which will result in a terrible tragedy that would scar Diaglo for life.

Meanwhile, Morgana was busy sitting on her throne as she patiently waited for her second-in-command to accomplish his mission, knowing that he will be rewarded if he does and it wasn't long until an evil smile appeared on her face as she knew that something joyful has happened for her: Agravine had accomplished his mission.


End file.
